A date with The Deadman!
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: A newbie in the wwe is fighting her feelings for a certain wwe legend.
1. One night with the deadman

I set in the meeting watching Mr. Mcmahon talking about what was going to happen leading up to Wrestlemania. Whenever you think about it and you talk about people that have made history. The first name that comes to mind would be The Undertaker. He is 12-0 at Wrestlemania. Whenever I thought about him the first thing that came to my mind would be pure sexiness. Just thinking about that man made me weak in the knees. When I became a wrestler two years ago he is one of the people who gave me the advice, on what i needed to know about the buisness. I always thought he was hot, I have yet got the courage to ask him out. I figure he wouldn't want to date me because of the age difference. Hell age aint nothing but a number, 25 is not that young, I guess. I was interrupted by my thoughts when lita called my name. 

"Victoria, Tory, Hello she said waving her hand in my face."

"Hey Lita."

"Why are you still sitting,here the meeting is over."She ask.  
"I didn't even notice."I told her

"What are you thinking about?"

"Taker, like always." I said

"Why dont you just ask him out already, everbody knows how you feel about him." She said

"It's easier said then done." I told her

"Want me to ask him for you."she asks excited

"No, if anything would happen between him and I , I want it to just happen."I said

"Alright, come on lets go the show is starting soon and we are fighting Molly and Trish." She told me

All day long my mind wasn't even on my match, all I could think of was The Undertaker. Whom was in the ring taking on Triple H, to determine who would be the number one contender for the world heavy weight championship. I couldn't help but smile when i saw him grab Triple H around the throat, and set him up for the chokeslam, but the smiled fell when i saw Ric Flair low blow him.

"Why don't go help him?" Lita said teasing

"Shove it Lita." I said

"Girl, if you dont just tell him already."She said  
"I will." I said not even realizing what i just said.

"When?"she asks shocked.

"I don't know maybe tonight."I told her sounding a bit confindent.

"Yea right, I will belive it when i see it."she said

"I will, tonight watch."

"Whatever come on were next."She said 

We walked up to the curtain, waitng to go out to the ring. 

"There he is go ask him now." she said

"No! Later." I said already feeling nervous

"You better get over there or i will do it." She said  
starting to walk over to him. I quickly grabbed her arm.

"I'll go." I told her

I walked over to where he was standing, drinking his water.

"Hey Taker."I said

"Hey what's up?"He ask

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you where doing after the show?" I ask

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" He ask a little taking back

"I wouldn't really call it a date, maybe just a get together."

"Get together? That something that old people do when they go out to get coffee, I think your asking me out on a date."he laugh

"Yea then I guess when you put it that way, so what do you say?" I said hoping he would say yes

He just smiled at me and rub the side of my face

"You got it, I'll meet you after the show" He said  
"Great, cya then" I said

"Good luck." He said. He watch her walk away thinking this is going to be one hell of a night

Once after the match was over, I explain everything to lita

"Well It's about damn time." She said

"Yea I hope I leave a good impression."I said a little worried

"Oh please everybody knows how you feel for him, and I'm pretty sure he knows by now, maybe this will end up in his or your room." she said

"Yea sure Lita, thats not on my mind tonight, just being there with him is enough."I said

"Make sure you call me when the date is over unless you'll be to busy to do anything."She giggled 

"I wouldn't mind that, cya "I said

Walking to where we were suppose to meet, I had butterflies, I was starting to think maybe night tonight or maybe I should just leave and he wouldn't notice. Stop being such chicken just go on the damn date. I thought I turned the corner and saw him standing there with his back to me, and he had flowers in his hands. I thought I was going to die when I saw that. Get a hold of yourself women, just go over there. Before I did, I atleast had to take a look at the man for a mintue. Finally I control myself and walked over there.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."I said

"Oh that's ok, I thought you change your mind, I would of been upset about that."He said

"Really, why is that?"I ask

"Well I've been looking forward to this for a long time now, I just haven't had the guts to ask you out."He said

"Same here.Lita would try to make me ask you everyday"I told him

"I'm glad you did, so shall me we get going."He said

"Sure, do you know where we going,cause I didn't plan ahead." I told him

"Don't worry I got everything taking care of." He said with that sexy ass smile of his


	2. What's going to happen Next?

A/N: The Victoria chick is me ok, now on with the story

We arrived at this nice restaurant, He had the table set up in the back. We sat and ordered our food.

"So, tell me, what made you ask me out?" He ask

"Truthfully, Lita, she threatened to do herself. Anyway I was thinking it's about time." I told him

"Cool, so how do feel about me?" He ask

I was thinking to myself that it's a little to early to be asking those question, but what the hell, I should just tell him.

" Well in the beginning, I just thought you were hot, kinda like a crush thing. Until I got to know you, the feelings got deeper everyday. I wanted to ask you out but I was just to nervous." I said

" Don't feel bad, when I first saw you I was attracted to you as well. I saw you hanging out with John Cena a lot so I assume that you and him were dating or at least trying to start a relationship." He said

"No, me and Johnny boy are just friends, he one person that I can go to for anything, he kinda like a older brother to me."I laugh

"Johnny boy?" He ask confused

"Oh that's my nick name for John, I gave a lot of people nick names, like beniot is benny, and Kane is Kaney."I said.

"Oh ok, do I have a nick name?"He ask

He sure does ask a lot of question I thought

"Actually I couldn't think of one for you...

His face fell at that comment

at first, then I started calling you my pookie." I said  
"Your pookie huh, that's cute."He said

The way he was looking at me was starting to send shivers up spine and that smile, God this man

"So, I saw your match, good job. You deserve a title shot." I told him trying to change the subject

"Speaking of title shots, when are you going to go after the women's title, I thought you were the number one contender." He said

"Yea I am, but they told me the match is going to happen at Wrestlemania." I said

"Cool, so you ready to head on out?"He ask

It's funny how, she keeps looking away from me, do I make her that nervous, I'm kinda surprise that I been hold up this far, she just so sexy. He thought

"We haven't got desert yet." I said

"Oh well I don't like the desert here, I think you would taste a lot better."He smiled

"Are you serious?" I ask shocked

"More than anything, so why don't get on out of here." He said

On the way to our next place, I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, because this has always been my dream to be on a date with the Undertaker, and the way he was looking at me. Especially those comments that he made about me tasting better than any other desert. I thought I was going to die when he said that. God if this ends up where I hope, then this would be by far the best night of my life. I thought

He couldn't help but check her, man I just want to make love to her right now.Hold it together man, it's going to happen just be patient. Nothing can spoil this night, that he had plan for her. He thought

We arrived at the hotel, my mind was going crazy, over what could he have planned.

"Well were here my dear, come on"He said leading me into the room.

The room was filled with candles, and roses all over the room.

" Wow did you do all this?" I ask shocked

"Well I had help from a certain extreme diva friend of yours" He said  
"Damn, that girl is a true friend she knew how special this night was to me, you guys really made this room beautiful." I said

" I think you deserve it, and beautiful room for a beautiful women." He smiled

" Thanks" I said

"Come here, he led me out on to the balcony, were there was a table set up, with a bottle of wine.

"You didn't have to do this, you know I don't deserve all this." I told him

" Sure you do, I'm just glad that I'm here with you." He said

" I wouldn't of wanted it any other way." I said

He just smiled and pulled me close to him.

"You realize how sexy you are, especially when you act like your shy, I think it's cute." He said

"Do you blame me, when any girl is around a hot guy she likes, they tend to act that way." I said

"I'm not hot, sexy, but not hot" He said

"Oh well excuse me, your hot." I laugh

"What don't you think"He ask

"Oh most definitely."I said

"Thanks, hun, you want some wine."

"Sure." I said

He poured him and I a glass of wine

"I couldn't of had a better night."I said

" The best hasn't happen yet, hun" He said

I could only imagine what's going to happen next


	3. Pefect ending

"You still have more stuff coming" I said

"Lots more hun." He said smiling

"Well what is it." I said

"It's coming." He said

He led me over to the table and he sat down pulling me on his lap. We sat there for a few mins. Just loving the fact that we were spending this time together.

"Taker." I said

"Yes?" He ask

"How come your being so nice to me ?" I ask

" I never really show this side of me only people that I'm care about see this side of me." He said

"So you care about me?" I ask

"You know I do babe, you care for me right." He said

"Is that even a question?" I ask

"Just wondering." He said

"I do care for you." I told him

" I can sit like this forever." He said

"How come you didn't tell me how you felt." I ask

"Because I thought you dating John Cena." He said

"That is understandable." I said

"Yea well I don't think that now, other wise you wouldn't be here now." He said

"True." I told him

"So does this make us an official couple?" He ask

"Yes it does." I said looking up at him

He looked down at me and kiss me, I thought I had died and going to haven. Or at least dreaming, this night couldn't of been better for me. He picked me up and carried me into the room, not breaking the kiss once.

As we were about to get into it there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it" He said and continue to kiss me

"What if it's important?" I ask

"What more important?" He ask

"Nothing, only it could be an emergency." I said

"That's what 911 is for." He said and what back to kiss me

The knocking continue and he and I continue to ignore it, until he couldn't take it no more

"Damn, who is it?"He Yelled

"Open the door you ass." Said a familiar voice

"No I'm busy, come back later." He said

"Please, you have nothing to do open the door man." He said

He open the door and there was Kane standing there,

"Can I help you?" Taker said sticking his head outside of the door.

"You can get out of my way and let me in." He told him

"Kane I told you I'm busy." He said

"Whatever, move." He said moving Taker out of the way.

"Kane, get out." He said

"Oh so this is why you didn't want me in here, you got somebody here. Who?" He said

"That's none of your business" Taker told him

"Well why don't we just find out." he said going into the room

"Oh well all I have to say is, it is about" Said Kane looking at me.

"Yea and I think it's about damn time you leave." I told him

"Not until you tell me how this happen." He said

"Fine tonight Lita, finally convince me that I needed to ask him out, and besides I thought it was about time." I Said

"Lita huh? Hey Vic you think you can give Lita a good word about me?" He ask

"Bro, she don't want no man right now. She just getting over that Hardy kid." Taker told him

"You never know, anyway I think we would be a good match." He said

"I make sure that I tell her when I see her." I said

"Hey don't you guys have the same room, tonight?" He ask

"Yea why?" I ask

"Can you call her right now, please?" He said

Taker and I couldn't help but laugh, because Kane never would admit his feelings for Lita, he always thought that he had to play this tough guy thing all the time. But he has a sweet side to him especially when Lita is around.

"Sure, why not." I said

I dail the number to our room, she quickly answered

"Vic, girl it's about time. So what, details, tell me." She said

"Nothing happen yet, because we got interrupted but we can finish that later, right now I want you to come to Taker's room." I told her

"Why? Look I don't do the whole three-some thingy" She said

I had to laugh at that comment, I sure as hell don't do that either.

"No! Lita, far from it, just come please." I said laughing

"Alright, give me a second." She said

"Cool bye." I said

"So what she say ?" Ask an excited Kane

"She coming over." I said

"Oh man, bro how I look, good, maybe I should change." He said

"Kane, shut up you look fine." Said Taker

About five mins later she was at the door. I open it and invited her in.

"What's wrong I know Taker and I, did a good job on this room." She said

" No me and Taker are fine, someone is here to see you." I said

"Who, If you say Matt, I'm going to kill you." She said

"Like I really bring that creep into here, no come on out here." I said leading her into the living room part.

We walked in the room and that's when she saw Kane talking to Taker.

"How did he find out how I felt about him, did you tell him?" She ask

"No, I didn't know you felt anything for him." I said

"Yea, I swore I told you." She said looking confused

"Nope I'm pretty sure you didn't, but since he is here go tell him how you feel." I said

"No, I don't know how he feels about me." She said

"Who do you think told me to call you?"I ask

"He did, but why I mean, does he like me or something."She said

"Well yea, now come on." I said

"Ok do I look alright?" She ask

"Yea" I said

We walked into the room where they were talking

"Hey Lita" Said Kane acting shy

"Hey" She said not even looking him in the eye

I walked over to where Taker was sitting on the couch and watch those two interact.

"Kinda looks like us, huh?" He said

"Yea, I think it's cute, your brother and my best friend." I said

"I thought we were cute?" He ask

"No babe remember we are sexy." I said

"Oh yeah," He said laughing

"So do you want to go get something to eat, if it's not to late." Said Kane

"Well it's is almost midnight, but what the hell I'm not doing anything." She said smiling

"Cool so shall we." He said

"Thanks guys, sorry about interrupting all of this but hey It's not like I knew anything" Said Kane

"Oh it's cool, now get out." Said Taker

"Cya" They said

"Finally" Said Taker closing the door

"So now that they are gone, let's pick up were we left off." I said

"My pleasure my dear." He said kissing me and carrying me into the bedroom

"No more interruption right." I said

"Not if I have anything to do with." He said

Yall know what happens next, no explanation needed


	4. Hanging Out

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I been busy and all, so again sorry. Oh yea the only reason why I put Kane and Lita together was because they are together on t.v hope ppl like the paring. Thanks for the reviews to. Now on to the story

"So how did the rest of the night go?"ask Lita

"I can't kiss and tell." I said smiling

"Oh really, so you guys must of had a great time." She said

"Yes, probably the best night of my life." I said

"I'm glad." She said

"So how did every thing go with you and Kane?" I ask

Her face lit up at that question

"I had no idea that he was such a great guy, and the fact that he was interested in me was the best part, I mean he not the best looking guy in the world but looks don't mean everything right." She said

"That's right inner-beauty is way more important then what on the outside, I'm just happy that you are finally moving on." I told her

"Me to, I just never would of thought it would be with Kane though." She said

"Well you guys are friends, I think it is cute." I said

"So do you have anything to do tonight?" She ask

"Nope I don't have a match I don't know what Taker is going to do after the show but whatever it is, I'm cool with it, why you ask." I said

"Kane wanted me to ask you and Taker out for dinner tonight." She said

"Like a double date? Sounds good to me I'll ask Taker." I said

"Cool well I'm out, I'll be back later I have things to do." She said

"No you don't were both off tonight." I said

"Yea well I have business to take care of." She said

"With what, or should I say with who." I said teasing

"On that note I'm leaving bye."She said

"Bye." I told her.

Seeing as how I didn't have anything to do I decided to go see where Taker was. I walked down the hall to where Taker's locker room would be. I walked in and saw him gearing up to go to the ring

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey, do you have anything plan after tonight, after the show is over?" I ask

"No, I don't why?" He ask

"Kane invited us to go out with him and Lita tonight." I told him

"Sounds good to me, does he know where he wants to go.?" he questioned

"I don't know, probably." I said

"So my dear what are you going to be doing tonight?" He ask

"Nothing, I don't have a match and neither does Lita, so were just going to hang out backstage." I said

"Cool, just make sure you stay out of trouble." He said

"When do I ever get in trouble? I am the most innocent girl ever." I said

"Yea right, I know all about the little jokes you play on some of the guys." He said

"Nothing but a little fun, I ran out of ideas so I wont be doing that tonight." I said

"How come you never played any tricks on me?" He ask

"Most of us were afraid to do anything, but believe me we had a lot of ideas." I said

"Like what?" He ask smiling

"Yea I'm really going to tell you, they might work one day so they have to remain confidential" I told him

"Oh really, well just make sure you give me a far warning before any of this takes place." He said

"I will keep that in mine." I said

"Good." he said

"Well I'm going to be heading out, I'll be around, I'll come and check on you after your match." I said heading towards the door

"Whoa wait where you going?" He said

"I don't know around some where, why?" I said

"Walked with me up to the curtain." He said

"Alright let's go." I said

We walked up to the curtain were we saw Heidenreich talking to himself

"There is something seriously wrong with that guy." said Taker

"Yea he freaks me out I don't like to be around him." I said

"He freaks everybody out, they need to check his medication or something cause he losing it." He said

"Yea, good luck defeating him."I said

"Luck, no luck needed hun, I got this one in the bag, he going to find out soon enough what happens when you mess with the Deadman." He said

"What exactly happens when you mess with the Deadman?" I ask

"You want to find out?" He ask

"Yea I wouldn't have ask if I didn't want to know." I said

He just laugh and pulled me close to him for a kiss

"I will show what happens when you mess with the Deadman tonight, deal." He said

"Deal, I will wait for you after your match." I said

"Well, well, well so is that your new boyfriend?" ask John Cena

"Yea, seems weird to actually say that." I said

"I'm happy for you, so you know what that means." He said

"No what?" I ask

"Less time for us to spend together." He said a little annoyed

"No it doesn't." I said

"Yes it does everybody knows that once your best friend falls in love you become the third wheel." He said

"Who even said I was in love, look why don't you come out with us tonight." I said

"Us being you and Taker, that will be a third wheel." He said laughing

"It's not just me and him, Lita and Kane are coming to." I said

"That's even worst that's a fifth wheel, look I be just happy alone tonight." He said

"Yea whatever your coming out tonight and we can even call Benny(Beniot) to come out with us to will that make it a little better?" I ask

"A little." He said

"Why don't you find a girlfriend, there are lots of girls on Raw and here on Smackdown." I told him

"No I'm not feeling any of the girls around here or on the Raw side." He said

"What about that one chick, um Michelle, she seems cool." I said

"True, but not really my type, look I don't think I need a girl right now, it's fun being single anyways." He said

"Ok, well then forget the whole thing, so you still gonna come out with us tonight.?" I ask

"Why not, I'll catch up with you guys after the show." He said

"Alright cya then." I told him and want back to watching Taker's match which he just won. I waited for him to come back.

"I told you I didn't need any luck." He said

"Yea you did, why don't you get showered and I will come get you in a few. I'll be with Lita, ok" I said

"Yea." He said

Later that night we all meant up with each other and decided that instead of going to dinner we should go to a club. Once we arrived we got a table and order the drinks.

"I knew that you and Taker always had something going on but you two never would of guess it." Said Beniot pointing to Lita and Kane

"Yea, I was just as shocked as you guys are, I've always had feelings for him though." Said Lita

"Well I am just glad that your happy and finally over Matt." He said

"We all are glad that she over him, it was time to move on anyway." said Kane

"I still feel like I'm not needed here." whispered John

"If you leave then I'm gonna leave, just stay and try and have fun." I whispered back

"I need another drink, if that is going to happen." He said

"Either way your not leaving." I told him

"Yes mother." He said

"So Taker are you any concerned about Randy Orton at Wrestlemania?" I ask

"He is a great wrestler and I'm pretty much aware of his history in this business but it doesn't compare to my history, he just another kid that's gonna rest in peace." said Taker

"He sure is confident." Said Beniot

"Well you have to be, especially if you want to make an impression." Said Taker

"I know I'm looking forward to seeing Kurt and HBK," Said Lita

"Yea" We all agreed

We talked about Wrestlemaina some more, had some more drinks then we decided that it was time for us to get going. Later that night I got a call from John asking me if I could meet him down stairs.

"This better be important." I said

"It is don't worry what I have to say wont take long I just have some things that I have to get off my chest." said John

"Ok well go head." I said

"First of I wanted to say that...

A/N: What is on his mind, got to read the next chapter to find out


	5. Bad to Good

"I'm really happy that you found somebody and Lita, but I don't except it." Said John

"Why ?" I ask shocked

"Because since you came to this business it always been you, Lita, and you. Now it's me, you, Taker, Lita, and Kane." He said

"John I told you nothing is going to change, your still going to be my friend.." I said

"That's another thing for as long as I known you, that's all I've been to you, I wanted to be more than friends you know, but you never even notice." He said

"No, I didn't even know." I told him

"That's because you always thought about Taker." He said

"Sorry, I didn't know you never even told me or gave me any clues." I said

"Yes I did Valentine's day, who gave you those roses and took you out to dinner? Who invited you to parent's house for Christmas? Me and your saying you didn't have a clue?" He ask getting angry

"I thought you were being a good friend." I said

"Oh I see, it's because I'm not Taker right?" He said

"No it doesn't, if I would've of known maybe I would've acted on it. I didn't have a clue though." I told him trying to make him understand

"Well now you do, so what you going to do about it?" He ask

"Nothing, I'm with Taker, and you're my friend I cant get past the fact that your just that, a friend." I said

"Oh ok, I understand." He said getting the point

"I can help you get a girl if you want." I said

"I already told you I don't want none of the girls here in the business." He said getting annoyed

"Yea, so what, how about you try to go on a date with Trish, you know she is cool as hell." I said

"Not my type." He said simply

"Well think of it this way, if I don't have anybody in like five year, you will be the first one I call." I said trying to cheer him up

"In five years I will probably all ready be with someone by then." He said laughing

"That is true, but I still think you should take my advice and let me find you someone" I said

"Alright, see what you can do and I'll take your word for it." He said

"Good, so we still friends?" I ask

" Always, I'll see you tomorrow." He said

I walked back up to my room, and want to bed, The next morning I woke up and immediately I knew who I wanted to fix John up with. So I decided to give her a call. Even if she wasn't his type I was going to call.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"Not much." She said

"Cool, are you dating anybody?" I ask

"No, not at the moment, why?" She ask

"I have a friend that I think you will be interested in." I said

"Like who?" She ask

"Don't worry about, just meet me later on today around two, and I will explain everything."I told her

"Ok, cya then "She said

After that I took care of that I ate breakfast and I took a showered to get dress.

"Where you going today?" Ask Taker

"Down to the little diner place around the corner, with Lita and a friend." I said

"Why?" He ask

"Just to see if she will go out on a date with John." I said coming over to him

"The man is twenty-seven years I don't think he needs you guys help to find a girl." He said wrapping his arms around

"Believe me, he does." I said

"Whatever you say my dear. Oh yeah don't be gone that long." He said

"Why?" I asked him

"I have something plan for us tonight." He said smiling

"I like the sound of that." I said

"I'm glad so later tonight, me and you it's a get together." He said

"No hun, more like a date." I said

He just laugh and gave me a kiss

"Later babe." He said

"Cya" I told him

I meant up with Lita at her and Kane's hotel room. It was hard trying to get her away from him, who would of thought that those tow wouldn't want to leave each other alone.

"Does she know it's John?" Ask Lita

"No but she'll find out soon enough." I said

"I just hope they will like each other." She said

"I'm pretty sure they will." I told her feeling confident that I made a good choice

"Yea, what's not to like about John, he is smart, sexy and has a way with the ladies." She said

"Sure does." I said

We arrived at the diner and saw her sitting there, we walk over to her, and sat down.

"Hey, glad to see you came." I said

"Yea but what's this all about?" She ask

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a date with John Cena." Said Lita

"Me and John Cena, come on get real." She said

"Why not?" Ask Lita

"He doesn't go for girls like me, and I'm not exactly a Torrie Wilson or Trish Stratus." She said

"So looks don't matter, I'm dating Kane and he is not the besting looking guy around there." Said Lita

"True, didn't see that one coming." She said

"You know they do say opposite attracts." I said

"She right you know." Said Lita

"So what do you say is it a date? " I ask

"I don't know you guys." She said

"Come on please." said Lita

"Ok, fine it's a date." She said

Now that we got the girl all we needed was John to, and the two on a date. I wanna really see what happens when those to clash.

A/N: I know your wondering who the chick is, but your gonna have to wait till the date to see who it is.


	6. John's Blind Date!

"So when am I going to see who the chick is?" Ask John

"Soon enough, now put your shirt on." Said Lita

"You know, I think he can dress himself." Said Kane

"Yea but he was going to wear the same thing he wears to the ring on a romantic date." Said Lita

"What's wrong with that? It who I am." Said John

"That is true, but if you want to impress her then wear this." I said

"I have to admit I do look good." John said looking in the mirror

"Girls like when you go to any length to impress them."Said Taker

"I'll take your word for it. Now am I meeting her there or do I have to pick her up?" Ask John

"Your going to pick her up at her hotel room." I said

"Cool, What's her room number?" He ask

"214" I said

"Ok, and where are we going?" he ask

"We already made reservations at the restaurant down town." Said Lita

"Should I get her anything?" He ask

"A rose." Taker said

"No a whole bouquet women love that." Said Kane

"Yea that's good now get going." Said Lita

"Ok, now wish me luck." Said John

"Good luck." We said

"You think it's going to go alright?" Ask Taker

"I sure hope so." I told him

John arrived at the flower shop and brought her some flowers. He was kind of nervous not known who Lita and Tory had fixed him up. He drove back to the hotel to pick her up. He got in the elevator checked himself once again and got out. He walked to the door, took a few minutes to gather himself together. Then he knock, when she open the door the look on his face was priceless.

"Hi." He said not really expecting it to be her

"Hey" She said

"I got these flowers for you." He said

"Thanks, that was thoughtful." She said

"Yea, so you ready to go?" He ask

"Yea, let's go."She said

On the way there, they drove in silence. Not really knowing what to say. Once they arrived John knew he was going to have to start the conversation.

"So how have you been?" He ask

"Pretty good, I was kinda upset that I wont be apart of Wrestlemaina this year, but I got over it." She said

"You didn't have a good one last year." John said but immediately regretted

"Thanks for reminding me." She said

"Sorry, hey maybe you will get a title shot pretty soon." He said

"Maybe, but all there talking about is Trish and Christy, and soon as Lita gets better she going to get a title shot." She said

"Don't get your hopes up that fast, in my opinion I think your one of the best women champions of all time." He said

"Thanks." She said smiling

John was glad he got her to smile, now he thought about she was cute.

"You being on Raw and Me on Smackdown, I don't really know you that well, so tell me about yourself." He said

"What do you want to know?" She ask

"Everything." He said

She explain basically her whole life, and how she ended up in the WWE

"You had a good life so far." He said

"Pretty much, but my life got even better when I joined this company." She said

"That's cool, so what do you like in men?" He ask

"He has to be charming, not afraid to be romantic and he has to make me laugh." She said

"Do you think I will be on that?" He ask

"So far you showed me, you can be all of them so yes I do say your on that list."She said

"I'm glad, you know I never thought I would be on a date with you and actually have something in common." He said

"Me either." She laughed

They talked some more and by time it was time for the restaurant to close, neither one wanted to leave enjoying each other company. On the way back to the hotel the drive was great, this time they talked the whole way back. John was being a real gentleman open the doors for her. He walked her to her room.

"I had fun." She said

"Me to, I want to do this again." He said

"I would like that." She told him

"Great, so do you want me to call you sometime?" He ask

"Yes, here let me give you my number." She said

"Thanks I will call you." He said

"I'll be waiting." She said

He leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Molly." He said

"Goodnight John." She said

A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming huh? Molly of all people but I wanted to add somebody different in the story.


	7. Wrestlemania!

"So did you have a good time?" I ask

"You know at first I thought it was some kinda joke, but we really hit if off well." Said John

"Did we make a good choice?" ask Lita

"Yea, we had a whole lot in common to, I'm planning on calling her this weekend and asking he out again." He said smiling

"Aww Johnny boy got a girlfriend." I said pinching his cheeks

"She not my girlfriend."He said pulling away

"Yet." Said Lita

"I'm just glad you finally got somebody, now you wont be left alone." I said

"We haven't even made it official yet." He said

"Whatever your glowing."Lita said teasing

"No, that's the lotion I have on." He said smiling

"Yea sure, you can't even stop smiling." She said

I just won the wwe title 20 minutes ago." He said

"That's a reason to be smiling." I said

"And molly." Said Lita

"Ok fine guilty." John said giving in

"Least you had a good night." I said

"Yea, couldn't of got nay better." He said

"My night sucked." said Kane coming out of the shower

"Don't feel bad babe Christy didn't even win."Said Lita

"No disrespect Lita but she didn't have a chance, come on she was fighting Trish Stratus for crying out loud." Said John

"I do have to admit that." Said Lita

"Did ya'll see my baby destroy Randy Orton." I said

."Randy deserved it, he slapped Taker in the face." Said Lita

"Even I could've told him not to do that." Said Kane

"Well now Taker is 13-0 baby, he untouchable at Wrestlemania." I said

"Stilling my lines now?" ask John

"Shut up boy, now I got to go." I said

"Where you going?" Ask Lita

"Oh I got a date with the deadman." I said smiling

"Ok, to much information just go."She said

"Cya later." I said

I walked to his locker room, and I heard the shower running, I was going to just wait until he got out of the shower, but were talking about The Undertaker here. What girl wouldn't want to see him in the shower, that was something that I couldn't refused. I walked over to the shower, I peek around the corner and saw him soaping up. A great view I must admit, I stood there for a good 5 minutes before he even notice. He just smiled and continued to soap up, putting on a good show.

"Liking what you see?" Ask Taker

"Yeah, don't mind me continued to do what your doing." I said

"Want to join me?" He ask

"Maybe later." I said

"Why not?" He ask

"Because, if I get in there I know it's going to go farther then what I want it to." I said

"So your not coming in?" He ask

"Nope, your going to have to wait for that." I said

"Damn I thought I could at least make you give in."He said

"The more time you spend in there, the less time we have to spend tonight."I said

"Now that is not true you know I can go all night long." He said shutting off the shower

"That is true."I said

"I still don't see why we couldn't do it here." He said

"Next time, I promise." I said

"You don't have to wait until next time, because I'm in a good mood tonight and I plan on celebrating tonight." He said

"That's something I am looking forward to." I said

"Well why don't we get out of here then." He said walking to the door

"I right behind you." I said

"You hungry?" He ask

"For you."I said smiling

"That's what I'm talking about." He said

We arrived at the hotel and since he said he wanted to celebrate we order, champagne and all the other good stuff we needed.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into my dear." He said

"I told you I'm looking forward to this." I said

"Good." He said

"So let's get started." I said

"I plan on going 13 rounds with you to."He said smiling


	8. What's John doing on Raw

"We heard about your date with John, I told you it would go good." Said Lita

"It was totally unexpected, but I had a good time." said Molly

"Now your part of our group." said Lita

"It's nothing special let me tell you, it's just those two making out every five seconds." said Beniot pointing to Kane and Lita

"Not true."Said Lita

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to you guys later I got to prepare for my match." Said Beniot

"Cya later." They said

"So what do you guys have going on tonight?" Ask Molly

"Christy has a rematch with Trish, and I'm going out there with her." Said Lita

"I don't have anything tonight."Said Kane

"Me either, I cant wait until they give me another chance a the Women's title." Said Molly

"Awww you want to be champion like your man." Said Lita

"We haven't even made it official."Said Molly blushing

"Let's leave her alone, cya around Molly." Said Kane

"Cya" She said

She never would've of thought she couldn't stop thinking about John Cena, she assume that he was one of those guys that just want for the Hollywood type, or Playboy type girls. Not the Wholesome girl like her, but she had to admit the sound of him being her man was something she would love to brag about.

"Excuse me, Molly but these roses came for you." Said some delivery man

"Oh thank you, do you know who there from." She ask

"Nope, my lips are sealed ." He said

"Well thanks." She said

"Bye." He said

She looked for a card, but there wasn't any, she hoped they were from John. There was a knock at the door, she open the door and saw John standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She ask

"Can't I come visit my girlfriend friend?" He ask

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" She ask

"I mean, that's if you want to be, but I mean I would like that." He said

She just smiled and pulled him into a kiss

"Does that answer your question?" She ask

"No, I think I need another one." He said smiling down at her

She just laughed and kiss him again, this time a little more passionate.

"Now does that?" She ask

"Maybe just one more." He said

"Get out of here." She said pushing him away from her

"What? I don't think it click in my head yet." He said

"I'm pretty sure it did."She said

"So do you have a match tonight?" He ask sitting down on the chair

"Nope, I'm free." She said

"Why don't you ask bitchoff or bischoff whatever the hell is his name, to let you leave early?" He ask

"I wish, but that doesn't matter to him." She said

"Tell him it was an emergency." He said

"I can't lie." She said

"Live a little Molly." He said

"Your just gonna have to wait until Raw is over." She said

"Fine, I guess sticking around here won't be so bad." He said

"It's fun here on Raw." She said sitting next to him

"Not as fun as it is on Smackdown, were all jokers." He said

"I could only imagine, I never ask what it felt like being champion, so Champ how does it feel?" She ask

"Well first I would like to say that it is truly an honor to be sitting in your company, I would like to thank my family for supporting me and my fans, for sticking behind me through it all. It's just an honor and I will not let you down as your champion." He said acting like he was some professional

"John."She said laughing

"No, seriously though, it's a dream come true, I knew I could do it. I had every faith in myself and the Chain gang was behind me 100. It's better me be Champion then JBL. He could say he was the greatest champion of all time, but baby the real champ is here!" He said

"Now that's the John Cena I know." She said smiling

"Yup, hey Lita's on." He said turning to the t.v

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Lita." Said Molly

"Yeah she just going to hurt herself." John said

"Oh man her leg has got to be killing her." She said

"Yea but she is a trooper." He said

"I hope she is ok," She said concerned

"Let's go see." He said

They got up and walked to the gorilla and saw Lita getting carried backstage by referees. Kane came over and told them he got it under control and carried her to the trainer's room. They followed close behind

"What were you thinking Lita?" Kane ask concerned

"I wasn't thinking babe, all I need is some pain killers and some ice and I will be fine." She said

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He ask

"No, I'm fine, let's just go back to the hotel" She said

"Alright, wait here and I'll get your stuff." He said

"You ok, Lita?" ask John

"What are you doing here?" She ask

"Just visiting my girl." He said

"Aww, that's so cute, but I'm fine." She said

"You sure?" ask Molly

"I'm sure now, you guys going on and go back to what you were doing." She said

"Ok, cya." Said John

"Cya" She said

"I still think you should try to leave early." John said

"What the hell, it won't hurt, and I get fired I can come to Smackdown." She said

"Right so you game?" He ask

"I'm game let me just grab my bags and we can leave." She said

They want to the women's locker room and got her things

"You sure you want to do this?" he ask

"Why you asking questions let's just go." she said excited

"Were do you want to go?" He ask as they got in his car

"Anywhere." She said

"As you wish." He said


	9. Missing Molly

A/N: Even though Molly isn't there anymore, She might pop up sometimes

"I heard about Molly leaving, how do you think John is taking it?" Ask Lita

"I don't know really I haven't talk to him in awhile." I said

"I hope he is ok." She said

"I'm sure he is, and besides we don't know if they broke up or not." I said

"Let's call him." She said

"I tried but he ain't answering his phone."I told her

"Well let's go see him." She suggested

"Alright." I said

We drove back to the hotel and ask for John's hotel room number, once we got it we want to the room. It took awhile for him to answer the door, once he did he look like he had been through hell and back

"What happen to you?" Ask Lita

"Nothing, why?" He ask

"Cause you look like crap." She said

"Lita be nice, are you going to let us in or do we have to stand out here all night?" I ask

"I don't feel like company right now guys." He said

"Like that has ever stopped us, now move." Lita said moving him out the way

"Fine invited yourself in."He said

"What's wrong with you anyway?" I ask

"Everything." He said

"Like what, you're the wwe champion you should be the happiest man in the world right now." Said Lita

"Yea well I just been going through some things." He said lying down on the bed

"Why are you in the dark?" Ask Lita

"I was sleep, why would I want the sun in here if I was sleeping." He said

"Well it's almost the afternoon, and usually you would be in the gym right now not in bed." She said

"I told you I am tired." He said

" Your not going back to sleep," She said pulling the covers off his head

"Can you get her please?" He ask

"No, cause she has a point John, you have to get up." I said

"I at least thought you would be on my side." He said

"No, so get up, before we drag you out." I said

"Ha, yea right try if you want." He said

"You get that leg and I get the other." Said Lita

"On three." I said

"One, two, three." She counted

"That was useless." He said

"I know a way to get you up." Said Lita

"The first choice didn't work."He said

"Forget it Lita, if he doesn't want to get up let him stay in the bed." I said

"Yea your right."She said

"Good, no can you leave?" He ask

"Just because were letting you stay in bed, doesn't mean that were going to leave." I said

"Why not, there is no reason for you guys to be here." He said

"Look, we were only trying to help out our friend but since, your trying to be smart we'll just leave." Said Lita

"There is the door, don't let the door knob hit you on the way out." He said

"Fine."She said leaving the room

"You know, you owe her and I an apology." I said

"No I don't, I told you guys I don't need you here so why don't you leave to!" He Yelled

"You maybe able to get away talking to Lita like that, but I'm not having that, so either you get up or-

"Or what? You going to hit me?" He ask cutting me off

"The way your acting is going to make me smack you." I said

"All I want is to be left alone."He said

"I'm sorry that's not going to happen, because your going to get up and get dress." I said

"What's the point, I use to looking forward to going their but now, since Molly not their I don't want to go." He said

"What about the Chain Gang?" I ask

"The Chain gang will understand if I was not feeling well." He said

"Yeah, right there is people going to be there that spend their hard own money to see you." I said

"True, alright fine I will go get dress, and I'll meet you down there." He said

"Twenty minutes John, or I'm coming back up here." I told him

"I'll be there." He said

I want back down stairs to the lobby and saw an angry looking Lita, sitting with Kane. Who didn't look happy either

"Did he throw you out to?" Ask Kane

"He tried, but it didn't work, but it took me a lot of convincing but he said he will be down in twenty minutes." I said

"I can't believe he said that to me." Said Lita

"I'm sure he is sorry." I told her

"He better be sorry or there is going to be some problems." Said Kane

"No need to go there, he was just upset, but can you blame him?" I ask

"That is still no way to talk to me, when all I was trying to do was help." Lita said

"Maybe I need to have a little talk with him." Kane said getting up

"That's not a good idea, he ain't in a good mood." I said

"Well were going to go but you tell him that we got some things to discuss." said Kane

"Ok, I'll do it." I said

It's a good thing that they left when they did, because Lita look like she wanted to hurt John and Kane was even more pissed off.

"Where everybody at?" ask John coming out of the elevator

"Taker is in the car waiting for us, but Kane and Lita left already." I told him

"Why?" He ask

"Well, she's mad at you, and Kane saw how upset she was and it got him all fired up, so they just left." I said

"I didn't mean what I said." He said

"Yea, well just say sorry and I'm sure she will be cool." I said

"Alright, so you ready to go?" He ask

"Yea, let's go."I said

Once we arrived at the arena, John immediately went to find Lita, so he could apologize.

"Hey." He said as he enter the room

"Hi." She said

"Can I sit down?" He ask

"It's a free country." She said

"Listen, about earlier today I didn't mean what I said, I was just upset about this whole Molly leaving thing. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that." He said

"Next, time don't let it happen again." She said

"I promise I won't do that again." He said

"Good." She said

"So we cool?" He ask

"Yea we cool." She said giving him a hug

"So I see you guys made up." Said Kane

"Yes we did." She said

"Look, I'm going to go prepare for my match I'll see you guys around later." He said

"Cya." They said

After all that, he just wanted to be alone and get focus on his match, but as much as he tried to ignore the fact that Molly wasn't there anymore. It was impossible for him to stay focus. He was getting sick of this. Every time he finds a cool chick, they always find a excuse to leave. All he wanted was someone to love him, maybe he should stop waiting around and go find it himself. The next girl he gets he going to make sure that she will stay.


	10. A little bit of fun, to much drinking an

A/N: Sorry for not updating this one in awhile

"Well I guess it's just you and me tonight."John said

"I guess so, I wish Taker would of told me he had somewhere to be."Said Vic

"Yeah, to bad because he is going to lose out on all the fun that you and I have tonight." He said

"You think we should call Lita and Kane?" She ask

"No, remember when she said that they had something planned." He reminder her

"Oh yeah, well then what you want to do?" She ask

"Anything and everything." He said

"Ok, you order the pizza, I'll get the ice cream."She said

"I am on it, don't forget the drinks."He said

Once everything was in the room, John quickly snatch up the ice cream before she could even put a spoon in.

"Don't eat it all." She said

"I'm not I will make to save you some." He said

"Fine, you don't want any pizza?" She ask

"If that's your way of trying to get the ice cream away form me, forget it." He said not falling for her tricks

"I was just offering, but anyway have you heard from Molly yet?" She ask

"No, sucks because she is not even answering any of my calls." He said

"Maybe you should try and move on, I heard Dawn has a crush on you." She said

"Not interested, but I am not going to rush it, but I'm also not going to wait either." He said

"Can I give you my opinion?" She ask

"No I don't need your help again with finding a girl, Mrs. Love Doctor." He said

"I don't believe to know everything, but I do know when I see a good match." She said

"Well how come Molly left?" He ask

"That had nothing to do with you, she just didn't want to be there anymore, so stop blaming yourself." She told him

"Let's change subjects, how are you and the Deadman?" He ask

"Fine, I think." She said

"What you mean you think?" He ask

"He has been acting weird lately I don't know why though." She said

"What about?" He ask

"Well you, Lita and Kane."She said

"What do I have to do with it?" He ask

"Damn boy, you with these questions. But he says I spend to much time with ya'll." She said

"This is my first time seeing you in almost a weeks." he said

"Yeah but we just about spend the whole week together." She said

"To bad, just tell the Deadman to get over it." He said

"Hey! That is my boyfriend your talking about." She said smacking his arm

"What's with the physical abuse? I am just saying that you still do have friends." He said

"True." She understanding what he was saying

"I told you things were going to change, didn't I, why am I always a problem for everybody?"He ask

"Your not, I think that Taker just feels a little jealous." She said

"Of me? Tell him thank you." He said

"Shut up John."She said

"Ok, sorry."He said

"Forgiven."She said

After awhile, things got kinda boring and they to listen to some music.

"Let me show you some of my new moves." He said

"You can't dance John." She said

"I can to, watch." He said and starting to dancing

"So what you think?" He ask

Instead of answering she just start laughing, and John standing there looking pissed

"I'm sorry but that was cute."She said

"You were making fun of me." He said

"Come on Johnny boy, I didn't mean it. You have to admit that it was funny." She said

"I guess." He said laughing

"Want something to drink?" She ask

"Yes, please all that dancing got me all hot." He said

"Drink up then."She said

After many drinks neither one really knowing what the hell was going on, they both had a little to much to drink

"You think Taker likes me?" He ask laying on the floor

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" She ask looking down at him

"Doesn't seem like it."He said

"One of the reason is probably because he use to think that we dated." She said

"Everybody thought that." He said

"I know, so he was kinda worried about me hanging around you." She told him

"Why? Were just friends buddy."He said pinching her cheeks

"Explain that to the man."She said

"Let's call him." He said going over to the phone

"No, it's late."She said

"Yeah but he is probably up thinking about what were doing anyway, so let's call Big Evil." He said

"If you say so." She said

"Hey Taker, it's John what's up man?"John ask

"You know what time it is?" Taker ask

"Not really, do tell." John said

"Have you been drinking?" He ask

"Me? Drinking? No of course not, I think I am just on a sugar high." John said

"Where is Vic?" He ask

"Oh she is here, wanna talk?" John ask

"Yeah put here on." He said

"Sorry can't do ha ha, but no seriously why don't you like me?" He ask

"I don't have time for these games Cena. He said getting frustrated

"Don't get all mean on me, I just want to know, Vic said it was because you were jealous."John said

"She really said that?"He ask

"Yeah! Want to ask her yourself? John ask

"Put her own." he said

"Vic, here take the phone it's your boyfriend." John said all girly

"Hello my dear." She said

"What's going on over there?" Taker ask

"Nothing but a little fun." She said taking another sip of her drink

"A little to much fun, listen I want you to go get some sleep." Taker said

"But I don't want to go to bed." She said

"Yeah your not her daddy."John said taking the phone back

"Whatever, listen both of you guys need to chill on the drinks and call it a night." He said

"Fine! You're a party pooper." John throwing the phone, not even hanging it up

"I can stay up all night." Vic said jumping on the bed

"Yeah me to, I think I can go for some more pizza." He said

"Here take the whole box." She said tossing him the box

"You know I think he was kinda mad." He said

"So, what he going to do? Spank us." She said

"Scary." He said

Around two in the morning from all the actives that had going that night, they both were tired out and want to bed.

"Hey Vic, you awake?" John ask coming over to her side of the bed

"Now I am, what did you have a bad dream?" She ask

"Noooo, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He said

"Goodnight Johnny boy." She said

"I am really glad were still friends, you know I could never ask for a greater friend." He said

"Me to, you know you're my best friend." She said

"Really?" He ask

"Yes." She said

"Wow best friends." He said laying his head on her stomach

"Always and forever." She said rubbing his cheek

"Yeah." He said

"Yeah, that's how they want it." She said

"Who is they?" He ask

"I think everybody."She said

"You know I love you, right?" He ask

"And I love you to." She said

"No I mean I really love you like a whole lot." He said spreading his arms

"I love you this much." She said holding out her arms

"You know that's a lot of love."He said thinking

"Sure is." She said

"Do you love him?" He ask

"Him who?" She ask

"Taker." He said

"I don't know, not yet." She said

"But you love me?" He ask

"Of course." She said

"Alright." He said

"Night." She said

"Goodnight." He said

Even though they were drunk, and didn't really know what either was saying. There was some truth to some of it. Not notice by them, the phone that John never hung up and a certain someone listening to the whole conversation.


	11. In Love?

The next morning after all that happen last night all they wanted to do was sleep, with no interruptions that was until John's cell phone rang

"Oh god you got to be kidding me, this better be good." said John answering the phone

"Oh it is, where the hell are you guys, Vince is going to kill you guys." said Lita

"What time is it?" He ask

"Almost Three." She said

"Why the hell are you guys calling me at three in the morning?" He ask

"Not three in the morning I talking about three in the afternoon, and you know we have a house show at five so get up." She said

"Alright, fine I'll be there." He said

"Ok, by the way where have you seen Vic? She not here either."She said

"Yeah, she laying right beside me." He said

"What did you guys do last night?" She ask

"I am not sure, but I got to go if you expect me to get over there." He said

"Alright, make sure you wake her up to." She said

"Yeah, yeah, will be there." He said hanging up the phone

He decided to since he was already late he might as well get the rest of his sleep in.

He woke up around four, and felt something warm on his body. He looked under the covers and saw it was Vic's leg. He just smiled, last night had been a fun night. Even though he didn't remember much. He did remember telling Vic, that he loved her and since they were both drunk he assume that it was the alcohol talking. I mean he couldn't possible be in love with her. After all she did turn him down on more than one occasion. This was how he always wanted to wake up with her laying in his arms. But all good things have to come to a end, so he thought it was time that he woke her up.

"Hey Vic, come on it's time to wake up." He said

"I was already a wake."She said looking up at him

"Oh, well we better get ready to go, because Lita called and said that Vince is going to be piss." He said

"I am sure Steph will cover for us, anyway we had a long night I really don't even feel like going." She said

"But you know we have to, I am the Champ I have to be there." He said

"Yeah, your right. Ok let's get ready then." She said getting out bed

"Don't take forever in the shower I still have to get in, and the show starts at five." He said

"Whatever."She said heading into the bathroom

About ten minutes later she came out

"Alright your turn."She said

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water." He said

"Nope."She said

"Hey have you seen my shoes?" John ask coming in the bedroom

"Whoa! John girl getting dress in here." She said covering herself up

"What, were just friend, besides I saw like this before." He said

"Yeah but I didn't have a boyfriend then." She pointed out

"Oh what's the big deal, all I want is my shoes." He said

"I bring them out when I come."She said

"No I'll just close my eyes until you put on your clothes." He said covering his eyes

"Fine do whatever." She said and want back to getting dress

"Nice, very nice. I like the little flower on there as well." He said opening his eyes

"John Felix Anthony Cena, if you don't stop, I am going to-

"Do what?" He ask

"I am going to smack you with this shoe." She said

"I'm right here, anyway I need my shoes." He said

"Here take the damn shoes."She said throwing the shoes at him

"Finally, that wasn't so hard was it." He said picking his shoes

"Do you know if Taker is going to be on there?"She ask

"Not sure, he is your boyfriend not mine."He said

"Don't be a smart ass."She said

"I'm not I am just saying that he should of told you." He said

"Well he didn't that's why I ask you." She said

"Sorry hun, don't know, why don't you call him." He said

"I will once we get there, because if he finds out that I am still here, and with you he going to be thinking something was going on." She said

"He still thinks that? He ask

"I guess, whatever let's just go." She said

"You got everything?" He ask

"Yeah, we coming back later anyway."She said

"Oh yeah, alright let's go then."He said

They knew once they got to the arena that they were going to sneak in incase they ran into Vince. Thank god for that he was in a meeting and didn't even notice that they came late.

"What took you guys to get here I called you a long time ago?" ask Lita

"I needed some more rest." said John

"Well you better be lucky Vince has been in a meeting or you guys would be in deep." Lita said

"Don't worry were here now."said Vic

"Yeah, besides the show doesn't even start until six and you said five." John said

"I lied to get you guys here, oh yeah Taker is looking for you he seem pissed to." Lita said

"Do you know where he is?" Ask Vic

"Yeah he in his locker room down the hall." Lita said

"Alright I will go there soon as I go get something to eat I am starving." said Vic

"Hey I am coming to." said John

"I'll meet up with ya'll later." Said Lita

"Cya." They said

"What do you think Taker is upset about?" ask John once they were seated

"With him, who knows I still think it is because of me being around you."Vic said

"If it makes him feel any better I won't be around you." He said

"Like that is possible, besides we might be just jumping to conclusions." She said

"Probably, hey do you remember anything that happen last night?" He ask

"Very little, I remember eating pizza and drinking and things go blank after that." She said

"Same here, but I do remember me telling you that I love you." He said

"Oh yeah I do remember that, even though we are a little hung over I still think we had a good time last night." She said

"I do have to admit that." He said

"Alright Johnny boy I will talk to you a little later." She said getting up from the table

"Where you going?"He ask

"To see how Taker is doing, and what's bothering him." She said

"Ok, I will talk to you later then." He said

"Yup, cya." She said

"Bye."He said

She knew that John telling her that he loved her was just a friendly thing, but it did get her to think that he really did mean it. She had to stop thinking like that because she has Taker and that's what she should be thinking about.

"Hey." She said as she enter Taker's locker room

"Hey, where you been?" ask Taker

"I was a little hung over and woke up late."She said

"What did you guys do last night?" He ask

"Nothing just had some fun." She said

"Oh ok, I'm glad you had fun." He said rolling his eyes

"Yeah, so do you mind telling me what wrong?" She ask

"There is nothing wrong with me, but there is something wrong with you." He said

"What are you talking about?" She ask

"I am talking about you telling John Cena that you love him when I am your boyfriend and you have yet to tell me that you love me." He said

"First of all we were drunk and just because I said it doesn't mean I meant it." She said

"Oh I'm sure." He said

"The reason why I haven't told you that I love you was because, I'm not really ready."She said

"What do you have to be drunk to tell me." He said

"No, look I ain't going to fight with you over this, I will be down the hall when you calm down." She said

"I am calm." He said

"No your not, why are you so pissed?"She ask

"You want to know why?" She ask

"Yes."She said

"I tell you why, because you been showing that little prick of a friend more attention then your own damn boyfriend." He said

"That is not true, we just came back after spending three weeks away."She pointed out

"You know he stop me from asking you out, and now he is stopping me from spending time with you."He said

"You don't even like to hang out with us." She said

"That because I know he is going to be there." He said

"Well damn what do you want me to do, stop hanging around him?"She ask

"Yes that what I want." He said

"That is not fair, I don't choose who you hang out with."She said

"That's because I don't have feelings for any of my friends." He said

"I don't have feelings for John."She said

"Yes you do, that's why it's so hard for you to break away from him." He said

"I really don't have time for this."She said

"Neither do I, that's why I want you to choose." He said

"Choose, between you and John?"She ask

"Damn straight." He said

"That's really not fair." She said

"Can't choose can you?"He ask

"Taker why are you being like this." She ask

"Only saying how I feel, now seeing as how you can't make up your mind. Why don't I make it easier for you and just break this off." He said

"Your breaking up with me because I won't choose?"She ask shocked

"No I am breaking up with you because it is pretty clear that you like him." He said

"I want to be with you, but I ain't going to stop being friends with John."She said

"Well then we can't be together, because I know you have feelings for him." He said

"That is not true." She said

"Is it? I see the way you look at him."He said

"How do I look at him?" She ask

"Not the same way you look at me, and I don't want to be some guy you string along." He said

"Whatever, have a nice life then." She said walking out

She couldn't believe what just happen, he actually broke up with her because of John, what actually gave him an idea that she had feelings for John. Sure she cared for him, but there was no way she was in love with him.

"You would not believe what just happen." She said

"What?" ask Lita

"He broke up with me." She said

"For what?" Lita ask

"He thinks that I have feelings for John." She said

"Well-

"Don't tell me that you think that to." She said

"Look I known both of you for a long time, and remember when you first came? John told me that he had feelings for you." Lita said

"Yeah but that was a long time ago." She said

"How do you feel about John?" Lita ask

"I care for him but just as a friend." She said

"Look I didn't want to say anything, but John told me that you said you loved him last night and even though you were drunk I think you were telling the truth." Lita said

"Oh please, what has everybody lost their mind tonight, I don't love John Cena." She said

"The only person that has lost their mind is you, just tell him." Lita said

"I am going to just walk away." She said

"You know I am telling the truth." Lita said

"Whatever lita, bye."She said

"Victoria, there you are I was looking for you." Said Vince

"Hey Mr. McMahon."She said

"I wanted to talk to you about your return." He said

"Ok."She said

"Your doctor has clear you to wrestle so I am going to make your return next month." He said

"Fine with me." She said

"You don't seem to excited about it." He said

"No I am, just I have a lot on my mind." She said

"Wanna talk about it?" He ask

"Sure." She said

"Come into my office." He said

"Alright."She said

"So what's going on?" He ask

"Let me just come out and ask you, do you think I have feelings for John Cena." She ask

"I don't really like to voice my opinion on others relationships but I will say that I was surprise when you starting dating Taker, manly because of that John really liked you." He said

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"She ask

"Because it's true, you know love is blind." He said

"Oh gosh I can't listen to this anymore cya Mr. McMahon."She said

"When you stop running from your feelings then you will know that we were right." He said

"Bye Vince." She said

What was everybody deal, she in love with John Cena, yeah right. Yeah of course John use to have feelings for her but not now. Where did they get off telling her that she was in love with him. Was it that obivious? She decided to stay as far away from John as she could. Once it was time to leave she didn't say a word. Until they got back to the hotel

"Oh." She said laying on the bed

"Something wrong?" John ask

"Everything." She said

"Wanna talk about it?" He ask

"Well since your part of the problem I guess I will tell you." She said

"Ok, so what's up?" He ask lying next to her

"Taker broke up with me." She said

"Why?" He ask

"That's where you come in, he seems, well everybody that I have talk to thinks that you have feelings for me." She said

Once he didn't say anything that when she found out that he really did have feelings for her

"Look I been trying to tell you, but you keep shutting me out." He said

"So you do have feelings for me." She said

"Deep feelings, last night when I told you that I loved you, I meant every word." He said

"John that's sweet and all but it just wouldn't work." She said

"Why because I'm not Taker?" He ask

"It had nothing to do with him, it's just that it wouldn't work." She said

"Just give us a try." He said rubbing her cheek

"Why me though?" She ask

"Because since the day that I meant you I felt this feeling in my heart that I can't shake. It's there every time I am around you, whenever you smile, or laugh I feel it." He said

"Really?"She ask

"Really, I love you." He said

After thinking about what all he said, she had to admit that John did hold a special place in her heart. She only realize it now but she was in love with him, but it just didn't seem right.

"You know how much I care about you but what if this is just all wrong." She said

"There is nothing wrong about it, what I am saying is true. Your all I ever wanted." He said

"What about Molly? you still have feelings for her." She said

"I am not in love with her, I am in love with you." He said

"I am sorry John but I only look at you as a friend." She said

"Can't you get over that?" He ask

"Not really." She said

"Fine when you figure out what you want to do, call me." He said

"Wait where are you going?" She ask

"To find another room, I can't lay in a bed with the woman I love and that doesn't feel the same way." He said

"That's no reason to leave." She said

"I'll call you tomorrow ok." He said

"Fine."She said

"Ok, I am going to go. I love you always remember that." He said

"I will. Good night." She said

"Night." He said


	12. Just tell him

"So what are you going to do?"ask Lita

"I don't know, John doesn't even want to talk to me right now."Said Vic

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"ask Lita

"I would've if I knew, but since you and everybody seem to be the expert. Why don't you tell me how I feel?"Said Vic

"Look all I am saying, is that I know love when I see it, and even though your saying you don't love him you really do. Maybe you are acting this way because you are suppose to feeling this way for Taker and not John."said Lita

"What should I do?"ask Vic

"For starters call John tell him that you love him."said Lita

"Easier said then done, and I never said I loved him"said Vic

"Why don't you guys go out on a date then."Lita suggested

"I think I can do that, but I just feel bad."said Vic

"Why is that?"ask Lita

"I want to be with Taker."said Vic

"Well If your heart says that you should be with Taker then go with him."said Lita

"That's what I want, as much I care for John I just can't forget about Taker."said Vic

"Well call him then."said Lita

"I will do that."said Vic

"So what did he say?"ask Lita after Vic got off the phone

"He was glad that I made the right choice, and he will meet later on tonight."said Vic

"I still don't think your doing the right thing."said Lita

"If I am not doing the right thing, then I am sure that I find that out in the end."said Vic

"Ok, if you say so."said Lita

"Anyway I am going to go change."Said Vic

She later meant up with Taker and they want out to a club. She really didn't know why he suggested a club because he didn't really like them. But however they were here

"So what made you call me?"ask Taker

"I just felt bad about everything, and I don't love John."said Vic

"You sure about that?"ask Taker

"Yes I am sure, do you think I would be here if I wasn't?"She ask

"You could be here trying to convince your self that your not in love with John."He said

"Taker I don't want to talk about this anymore."she said

"Alright, you want another drink?"He ask

"No, I still not done this one."She said

"Ok, well do you want to dance?"He ask

"As in you and me?"She ask

"Yes who else?"He ask

"Ok."She said

"Lead the way."He said

Once they were on the dance floor, he pulled her in close to him. This was how it should be, she and Taker having a good time.

"I glad you called, I was going crazy with out you."Taker said

"Same here, I just wanted to do the right thing."said Vic

"So have you talk to John?"He ask

"No, and I actually don't want to think about him."She said

"Sorry, let's just talk about you and me."He said

"Yeah."She said

Things were going pretty good for them, she was having a good time and it seem like Taker was to. That was until John walked into the club. Just the sight of him sent a shiver up her spine. It was like he knew was she was in the club because he spotted them out of everybody. Once he locked eyes and saw who she was with he just shook his head and walked back out.

"Taker I'm going to step outside for a few seconds, ok."She said pulling away from him

"For what?"He ask

"To get some fresh air, I am getting hot flashes."She said

"Aren't you a little to young for that?"He ask

"No I don't think so, can you order me another drink and I will be right back."She said

"Ok."He said

She want outside and saw him walking to his car, she ran after him before he reach it

"John, wait."She said

"What do you want now? John ask

"Where are you going?"She ask

"You think I can stay in a place where you two are and he is all over you."said John

"Why are you so mad?"She ask

"Because I told you how I feel, and I don't know why your fighting this but you feel the same way."He said

"How are you so sure of that?"She ask

"I just know, now if you excuse me I leaving."He said

"Wait, I want to talk. John I hate that your not talking to me."She said

"Well what do you want me to do, go on like I never said anything?"He ask

"Could you?"She ask

"I can't believe you just said that."He said

"What do you want me to say?"She ask

"Oh I don't know something on the lines of I love you."He said

"I can't though."She said

"Why?"He ask

"I don't know."She said

"Fine then I am leaving."He said getting in his car

"Not until we talk."She said

"I have nothing more to say to you."He said

"I have a lot more to say and I am coming with you."She said getting in the car

"What about Taker?"He ask

"Talking to you is more important."She said

"Alright if you say so."He said and pulled off


	13. Figure it out

"How long do you think you can just sit there and avoid me?"ask Vic

"A long time."said John

"Look were never going to get things straighten out if you don't talk to me."She said

"I already told you how I feel, I just want to hear it from you."He said

"And if I don't say I love you, then what?"She ask

"I don't know what but I do know that you wont be telling the truth."He said

"and how can you be so sure of that?"She ask

"I just know and I don't know why you have to try to convince yourself that you don't."He said

"Why is everybody so sure that I do love you?"She ask

"Because it's true."He said

"I'm sure, I just want to make sure that everything is cool with me and you."She said

"Yeah, everything is just peachy."He said

"Don't be a smart ass, why do you have to be so difficult all the time?"She ask

"Me being difficult? I am the one being difficult, I think you need to look in the mirror while you answer that question."He said

"Whatever, were are you going anyway?"She ask

"I don't know."He said

"Don't play games John where are you driving to?"She ask

"No I am being dead serious I don't know where I am."He said

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking?"She ask

"It ain't my fault, I was listing to what you had to say."He said

"Oh don't put the blame on me John Cena."She said

"I'm not, look how long have I been driving?"He ask

"I don't know, we left the club around ten, so what time is it now?"She ask

"Almost most two."He said

"In the morning?"She ask shocked

"No in the afternoon, yeah in the morning."He said

"Oh shut up, it's your fault were in this mess."She said

"And how is that?"He ask

"All you had to do was talked to me at the club."She said

"Oh yeah that makes it my fault."He said

"Whatever just keep your eyes on the rode."She said

"Or what, you afraid were going to crash?"He ask

"Yeah and don't play like that."She said

"Pull yourself together hun, all we have to do is turn around and go back the way we started."He said

"How would you even know, your not even from here."She said

"So."He said

Seeing as how they were both pissed at each other, John was pissed because she wouldn't admit her love for him. She was pissed that he won't except the fact that she doesn't love him, and the fact that they were now lost. They just drove in silence

"Hey look, I am sorry about all this ok, I just can't stand the thought of you not talking to me over something so pity."She said

"Pity? My love is pity?"He ask

"I didn't say that John."She said

"Sound like it to me."He said

"Well then maybe you should clean your damn ears out."She said

"No I don't think so."He said

"Why am I arguing with you, since you don't want to talk like an adult then just sit there and shut up."She said

"Why do I have to shut up?"He ask

"Because your getting on my nerves."She said

"For telling the truth, hell for one thing I should get a thank you or a hug or a kiss. The only thing you keep giving me is the cold shoulder."He said

"Because your acting like you don't get it, all you have to do is except it."She said

"Not until you admit what is true."He said

"I am not listing to you anymore."She said

"Now your just acting childish, I heard your side you can at least hear my side."He said

"I heard what you had to say already."She said

"I thought you weren't listing?"He ask smirking

"Just shut up."She said

"No, now look me telling you that I love you was not to make you uncomfortable. I was just expressing my feelings, feelings that you seem to not even understand. Even though you keep saying you don't love me, you do, and your keeping all your feelings bottle up inside. By you being with Taker ain't going to do you no good. Your just stringing him along to make it look like this is the guy you want to be with but in reality, it's me that you want. I have no problem waiting for you to make up your mind, but I ain't waiting forever."He said

"All those things your said was bull, how did you think that I love you. I thought you said you were over me anyway. And me being with Taker isn't because I am hiding my feelings for you, it's because that who I want to be with."She said

"You keep telling yourself that, but me and everybody else knows the truth."He said

"You ain't no damn physic John, you don't know what I am thinking or how I am feeling."She said

"Yes I do."He said

"How?"She ask

He pulled the car over to the side of the rode and sat there for a few minutes, just staring off into space.

"What was the point of that?"She ask

"There is a way to know how you are feeling."He said after awhile

"You keep saying that but how?"She ask

"By this."

And with that being said he pulled her into a kiss, first she try to stop him but just the touch of his lips on her felt good. They continue to kiss, and the kiss was becoming more and more passionate. She didn't know that kissing him could feel so good. She didn't even want the kiss to end, and all those feelings that she had for him before that she thought were over. Came rushing back in that one kiss.

"That how I know."He said pulling away

"I don't know what your talking about, you are a good kisser though but I don't know what your talking about."She said

"Listen, you got me waiting for you to tell me how you feel. But I can't keep waiting for you to finally say it."He said

"When are you going to stop living in this fanasty world and realize that I don't love you."She said

"So your telling me that, that kiss meant nothing to you?"He ask

"I'm not saying that."She said

"I thought so."He said smiling

"Just because you say you love me doesn't really mean anything."She said

"Why are you being so headstrong?"He ask

"If I tell you that I love you, then what will you do?"She ask

"Tell you that I love you to."He said

"And what if I tell you that I don't love you?"She ask

"I will still say I love you, because that's how I feel and it's not going to change."He said

"Why me, why couldn't you say this to Lita, or Molly?"She ask

"Because they don't have that smile that you have. That smile that lighting up anybody day. Your different from anybody that I've known, your real. There is absoulty nothing fake about you, only the fact that you won't admit your feelings for me. Every second that I am around you is the best day of my life, and it kills me to think of another man holding you in their arms or telling you they love you. Or kissing on you and making love to you. I hate that because I want to be that man."He said

"John that's all well and good. But what do you want me to do?"She ask

"Just admit it."He said

"Ok fine I do love you, but I am not in love with you.."She said

"Why the hell not? don't even say because of Taker."He said

"What else do you want me to say, it is because of him. I don't want to hurt him."She said

"Fine, don't tell him."He said

"How you expect us not to be found out by him, we are all on the same show."She said

"Why can't we just tell him.?"He ask

"I told you I don't want to hurt him."She said

"Fine I will tell him for you."He said

"So he can kick your ass, he already doesn't want me around you as is. So if he found out about this he is going to flip."She said

"Why are you so worried about disappointing him? Just follow your heart."He said

"I am and it leads me to Taker."She said

"That is such crap, you know what I am not even going to fight with you anymore."He said and started up the car

"I told you that I didn't want to argue with you either but you don't want to listen."She said

"I'm done talking, I said my piece and weather you except it or not. I love you and nothing is going to change."He said

"Did you ever think about Molly, don't you love her?"She ask

"No, I did however care about her, and yes I was happy that I had somebody. But I didn't love her I didn't want to love her. Because I knew that my heart belong with you."He said

"Oh."She said not really knowing what to say

"So what are we going to do?"He ask

"I don't know."She said

"Why don't you just make it easier on yourself and come with me, yeah it might hurt Taker but I am sure that he will get over it."He said

"It is a lot easier said then done."She said

"True, but can you please just think about it?"He ask

"I will."She said

Good, but right now we need to be thinking about finding our way back home or at least find a hotel soon."He said

"Why it is already late."She said

"Because were running out of gas."He said

"Well you better hurry up I don't want to be out here in the dark all night long."She said

"Stop being a baby, I am sure somewhere soon."He said

"I sure hope so, and I ain't no baby."She said

"Whatever."He said

"What was that?"She ask as the car start making some funny noise

"Oh nothing just the car shutting off because were out of gas."He said

"Don't be smart, this is your fault if you wouldn't of drove around forever we wouldn't be stuck here."She said

"Stop complaining, look it's almost three in the morning, the sun rises at six. I am sure we can wait then and call for some help."He said

"You got your phone?"She ask

"No it's back at the hotel."He said

"Mine is still at the club in my purse. I hope Taker took back to Lita."She said

"It doesn't look like were going to be getting out of here unless we walk."He said

"You walk, I ain't walking no where."She said

"I am not going to leave you in here by yourself so I will stay."He said

"So what do we do now?"She ask

"Just sit and wait."He said


	14. Back to square one

"Are you sleeping?"ask John

"Doesn't it look like it."Said Vic

"Just asking a simple question."He said

"And I just answer a simple question."She said

"Why are you going to sleep?"He ask

"Because that's what people do when they are tired."She said

"I know that, but I ain't tired and I just don't want to sit here while you sleep."He said

"Alright fine, what do you want to do for the next three hours?"She ask

"I don't know."He said

"Come on be serious."She said

"Wanna play some cards?"He ask

"Sure."She said

They played a couple of games of cards, for the next hour. They that got to be really boring so decided to just to sit there and talk

"This is the slowest time has ever want by."He said

"You ain't lying, I bet everybody is worrying where were at."She said

"Probably but they have nothing to worry about were fine."He said

"That is true."She said

"So what are you going to do once you get back?"He ask

"What you talking about?"She ask

"With Taker."He said

"He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway for leaving him at the club. So I'm just going to break this off with him."She said

"And come with me?"He ask

"No."She said

"Why the hell not?"He ask

"I told you John I don't look at you in that way."She said

"You know this is crazy."He said

"If you say so."She said

"I got to use the bathroom."He said

"Go behind that tree."She said

"Watch me just incase someone might try and kill me."He said

"Oh please ain't nobody out there, just go."She said

While John was outside she got an idea and decided to have a little fun with him. So she locked all the doors

"Vic, can you open the door?"He ask

"What?"She ask

"Can you open the door?"He ask

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, your gonna have to speak a little bit louder."She said

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED AND I NEED YOU TO OPEN IT."He Yelled

"I'm sorry I still can't hear you."She said smiling

"Open the door."He said

"I don't know what that means."She said

"Roll down the window."He said

"Can't need to turn on the car to do that."She said

"I thought you couldn't hear me."He said

"You getting clearer."She said

"Vic, can you please open the door?"He ask

"Oh that, sure I can do that."She said and open the door

"That wasn't funny."He said getting in the car

"I thought so."She said

"What if I got hurt?"He ask

"Oh please, if somebody was going to hurt you they would've been done it."She said

"And you would've just sat there and laugh."He said

"No I would've try to help fight off the person."She said

"Oh."He said

"Yeah John, I do care about you know that right."She said

"I know, but I just figured that-

"Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean I don't feel it."She said

"So why is so hard for you to just say it, that's all I want to hear."He said

"Because John-

"Never mind, lets just forget it ok."He said

He thought by telling her how he felt would make things a lot better between them. But it just made things hard, and the fact that she is not even admitting it. Was breaking his heart he spilled his heart out to her on more than one occasions and she just keeps brushing it off. He knew she loved him but for some reason she not saying all he had to do was get her to admit it and everything else would just fall right in place.

"So your mad at me now?"She ask

Instead of answering, he just sat there and act like he didn't hear. She hated the tension between them. Maybe if she admitted it everything would be all better right? Not exactly because she cared for Taker to much. Even though it did seem like Taker didn't care anymore. But being with John would be just wrong, it's not suppose to be her and John, it's suppose to be her and Taker but she couldn't fight the feelings that she did have for John.

The silence between them was driving her crazy, all she wanted was for him to just except the way it is or the way she thought it should be. It not that she didn't want to date him, but what if it doesn't work out and then they might be friends afterwards. The thought of not talking to him hurt.

"I'm not mad at you I just don't want to talk to you right now."He said

"Ok well I am going to go back to sleep wake me up when the sun comes up."She said

"Sure."He said

He watched her sleep and wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He let her sleep for almost an hour until it was time for him to wake her up. He remember the last time he tried to wake her up and he got slapped in the face, so he wasn't trying to mess with her this time. But she did say to wake her up when the sun starting to come up. He just had to take the risk and wake her up.

"Vic, it's time to wake up."He said

But his first attempt was unsuccessful, so he thought that since she played games with him earlier he should play some games with her. A little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt much. So he crawled over to her seat and starting kissing her neck. It took her awhile but she finally started to wake up but not fully. So he continued to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?"She ask

"Nothing."He said jumping back

"Why don't you continue what you started?"She ask

"Are you serious?"He ask

"Yeah why not?"She ask

"What about Taker?"He ask

"Well I don't love Taker."She said

"Do you love me?"He ask

"I'm not sure yet, "She suggested

"The sun is up now and you said that to wake you up so we can go find a gas station."He said

"Wait a minute just a few hours ago you were just saying to do what I feel is right and your trying to refuse."She said

"I am not refusing I'm just shocked."He said

"Oh ok, well why don't we just go see if we can find a gas station."She said

"Yeah, let go do that."He said

They got out the car and walked for what seem like forever, they didn't even find a gas station but they did however find a house. So John suggested that they go ask for help.

"I don't think that's a good idea."She said

"Why not?"He ask

"Because haven't you ever seen the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"She ask

"Yeah."He said

"Well you saw when they want in that house to use the phone."She said

"That is true."He said

"Yeah and I don't know about you but I'm not trying to have my body hanging in somebody basement."She said

"I don't want that either."He said

"Right so why don't we just turn around and go back."She said

"And do what?"He ask

"I don't know maybe we can start the car up, you use to work on cars when you were younger right?"She ask

"Yeah."He said

"Then let's go back and see if we can do something to start up the car."She said

"I don't know why we didn't think of that before."He said

"I'm not sure either but I guess were back to square one."She said

"Oh man, well let's start walking back."he said


	15. What to do next?

"We need to find a phone."said John

"That's gonna be kinda hard seeing how there ain't no houses except that on we just passed."She said

"I still say that we should go ask for help."He said

"You want to go then go ahead but I'm not going anywhere near that house."She said

"How bad could it be?"He ask

"I don't want to find out so let's just keep walking."She said

"Fine."He said

"Is that rain?"She ask

"I think so."He said

"You can't be serious, now were going to be stuck in the rain if we don't hurry up and get back."She said

"Do you want to run?"He ask

"Why not."She said

"Can you check in the car and see if there is a bottle of water in their?"He ask

"Yeah."She said

"Find anything?"He ask

"No."She said

"I just think the car is over heated."He said

"Want me to try and turn it on?"She ask

"Yeah."He said

She tried but nothing happen

"Were just out of gas."She said

"I know, so now what do we do?"He ask

"Your suppose to be the expert, you tell me."She said

"Why don't we see if we can find some help."He said

"Where to now?"She ask

"Let's go this way and if we find something we have to ask for help. Whether we scared or not."He said

"Alright lead the way."She said

They walk everywhere they even walked through the woods hoping to find something, but didn't find anything.

"You see that over there?"He ask

"Yeah looks like some kinda cabin."She said

"Yeah so let's go look in there."He said

"If you say so but I am telling you were walking right into a death trap."She said

"Stop thinking like that and come on."He said

"What? any given person that hasn't been in a town like this would be thinking the same thing."She said

"Since your so afraid hold my hand."He said

"I'm not scared."She said

"Then stop talking like that and let's go."He said grabbing her hand

"And what are we going to do if there isn't nobody their?"She ask

"Go back to the car and wait for a car to come by."He said

"Don't you think it's kinda odd that no cars have rode by, not even once?"She ask

"That is odd, but I don't think it means anything."He said

"Yeah your right."She said

"Ok here we are, you ready?"He ask

"No, but if we want to get back let's just do it."She said

He knocked on the door but noone answer

"Ok nobody there let's go."She said ready to get out of there

"Hold on let's see if it's unlock."He said

"Fine."She said

"Ok it's open let's go inside."He said

"John no I'm scared."She said

"Come on I'm right with you ain't nothing going to happen."He said

"Promise?"She ask

"I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you."He said

"Alright."She said

They walked inside the cabin and it wasn't nothing in there but a t.v, fire place, and a couch. It had a kitchen and a bedroom.

"There isn't anybody in here."He said

"That doesn't mean anything somebody still could come back."She said

"Well if they do we will just explain that we need help."He said

"Is there a phone?"She ask

"Yeah it's right over there, so why don't you call somebody and tell them what's going on."He said

"I would do that but the phone is not working."She said

"Damn now what?"He ask

"I say we grab some blankets and food and get out of here before anybody comes back."She said

"Good idea."He said

They want around the kitchen and got all the things they needed and got some blankets.

"This feel so bad but least they have somewhere to sleep."She said

"That is true, come on."He said

"Let's run back to the car just incase anything happens."She said

"I think that it was a good thing that we got these things, but we still need to find a phone."He said

"Yeah we just have to wait until a car comes, and since it's only morning probably isn't a lot of people up yet."She said

"I sure hope so."He said

"The sooner we get out of here the better."She said

"Why so you can be with Taker?"He ask

"Don't start that again John."She said

"Ok, I'm sorry I can't help it though."He said

"If I had to choose to be stuck with anybody in the world I would choose you so don't act like that."She said

"Really?"He ask

"Yeah."She said

"I love you."He said

"I know."She said


	16. Confused

"Are you going to eat all that?"He ask

"Doesn't it look like it?"She ask taking another bite of her apple

"Just asking."He said

"Here if you want it you can have it."She said handing it to him

"No, go ahead I already had two."He said

"Gosh, if we had a t.v I wouldn't want to leave."She said

"So you don't mind spending time with me?"He ask

"Your all I hang out with, besides Lita, Kane, and when I can Taker."She said

"That is true."He said

"Oh thank God, here comes a car."She said stepping out of the car

"You guys need help?"ask a young man

"Yeah we need a ride to a phone."said John

"Oh I got a phone right here."The man said

"Oh cool, so can we use it?"ask Vic

"Sure can pretty lady."The man said handing her the phone

"Thanks."She said taking the phone

"By the way my name is Rick."The man said

"Nice to meet you."said John

"Hey Lita, it's me. Listen John car ran out of gas, and he got lost but were fine. Yeah so just tell everybody that were fine and we will be back there soon."said Vic over the phone

"So what she say?"ask John

"Well she was worried like everybody else, but she glad that were fine."said Vic

"Cool, so all we need to wait for is some gas?"ask John

"I have plenty of extra gas in my trunk. You can use it if you want."said Rick

"Thanks."said John

After filling up the John's car with gas, they Thank Rick and was on there way back.

"You sure you know where to go?"ask Vic

"Yeah he just told me, I'm not going to forget that fast."said John

"Alright."She said

"Hey um you know, I just want you to that we will always be friends. No matter what."He said

"I hope so."She said

"I just want you to know how much I care about you and I really do love you."He said

"How many time are you going to say that?"She ask

"Until you get the picture."He said

"I got the picture already."She said

"Let's just drop it."He said

"Ok."She said

They found their way out of the town thanks to Rick, and arrived at the hotel a little later on.

"You guys had us going crazy."said Lita

"Yeah were sorry about that."said John

"What happen?"ask Kane

"Long story."said Vic

"Taker dropped your things off at the room."said Lita

"Oh good, I worry that he wouldn't bring them back."She said

"Well considering the fact that he was extremely pissed, I didn't think he would either."said Kane

"Looks like I better go talk to him."She said

"Do you think that is a good idea?"ask Lita

"It doesn't matter that he is mad at me, I still need to talk to him."She said

"If you say so, Kane and I are going to out but we will be back later on."said Lita

"I'll be here I'm not planning on going nowhere anytime soon."She said

"Ok, cya later."said Lita

"Bye."She said

She walked up to her room and took a shower. After she got dress she thought it would be a good idea to go see Taker. She walked up to his room more nervous then ever, trying to gather all her thoughts. She walked to his room and stood a the door for a good five minutes, before knocking.

"It's open."said Taker

"Hey."She said as she enter the room

"Oh your back, so where you been? Wait don't answer that I already know you were with your Johnny boy."He said

"Yeah about that I-

"Look I don't want to hear any excuses because I told you about this before. It's either me or him."He said

"Taker-

"Look I'm not trying to lose you to this kid. I really care about you."He said

"I know, and I care about you to."She said

"Yeah? Then how about you answer me this one question."He said

"And what question would that be?"She ask

"Well, I was going to do this the night at the club, but you ran out on me. If you really want to be with me, and if don't have any feelings for John then you will be able to answer this question."He said

"Ok, so what's the question?"She ask

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box, and got down on one knee.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, so here it goes. Will you marry me?"He ask holding up the ring

"Are you serious?"She ask

"More than anything."He said

"Well-

"So you do love him?"He ask

"No, it's not that. It's just that isn't a little to early?"She ask

"No."He said

"Oh."She said

"So yes or no?"He ask

"Taker-

"No right? I figured that."He said

"I didn't say anything."She said

"You didn't have to say any thing I can tell."He said

"Tell what?"She ask

"That you are in love with John."He said

"I never said that."She said

"Then the question shouldn't be hard."He said

"Ok, yes."She said

"Yes?"He ask

"Yeah, let's do it."She said

"Babe you don't know how happy that made me."He said scooping her in his arms and kissing her

"I can tell."She said laughing

"Let's go tell everybody."He said leading her out the room

"Whoa, why do you want to do that?"She ask

"To show everybody that we are in love."He said

"Shouldn't they already know that?"She ask

"They will now."He said

They walked down to the lobby where most of the Smack down superstars were standing waiting to leave.

"Everybody I have an announcement to make."He said

"Taker let's just go back upstairs."She said

"No, no it's a little to late for that now. Everybody I want you all to know that we are getting married."He said holding up her hand

Cheers and applause was followed after that announcement. Everyone seem happy except two people. Lita who had a look of shock on her face, and John who just had a look of pain on his face.


	17. No more problems

"So did John tell you that he is going to Raw?"ask Lita

"No and why should I care."said Vic

"Because you know you really do. You know he could start dating one of the girls on Raw."said Lita

"So."said Vic

"Can't say that doesn't make you a little bit mad at the fact that other girls will be looking at him."Lita said

"Why should it? I have Taker anyway."Said Vic

"Yeah but you don't love Taker."said Lita

"I can fall in love with him."She said

"You might try to convince yourself that your can. But in your heart it's all about John."said Lita

"Whatever."She said

"So you coming to Raw?"ask Lita

"Why would I want to do that?"She ask

"So you can hang out with us."Lita said

"Us, being you and Kane. And watch you guys make out."She said

"No, Beniot is there tonight and your buddy."Lita said

"And who is my buddy?"She ask

"Christian duh."said Lita

"No I don't think I am going to go."She said

"Why not?"ask LIta

"Because I don't want to take the risk of running into John. What if Taker finds out that I am going there. He is going to assume that it's for John."She said

"So let him assume."Lita said

"Besides I'm don't feel like going out nowhere. I am just going to wait until Taker comes back and him and I can hang out."She said

"And what exactly are you guys going to do?"ask Lita

"I don't know. You know him, he will either be to tired to do this or to tired to do that."She said

"That's why you should come."said Lita

"I'll pass thanks."She said

"Alright then, can't say I didn't offer."said Lita

"Shouldn't you be going to meet up with Kane?"She ask

"Yeah I'm going. I'll call you when I get there."said Lita

"Alright. Bye."She said

"Cya."lita said heading out the door

John on Raw huh? Well at least she didn't have to worry about him and Taker getting into it. Unless Taker went to Raw. It would be best if Taker just stayed on Smackdown.

"Hey."said Taker

"Hi, where you go?"She ask

"Talking with Kane."He said

"Cool, so what do you want to do tonight?"She ask

"I was thinking we just stay in and chill. You know watch t.v. "He said

"Oh, yeah watch t.v."She said

"Something wrong with watching t.v?"He ask

"No, it's just that's all we do. We never go out and have fun."She said

"You know the last time we want out, you left me hanging."He reminded her

"I don't need to be reminded of that, I was just suggesting that we need to have more fun."She said

"You want to have fun? Ok let's have fun what do you want to do?"He ask

"Anything, I don't know."She said

"I thought you wanted to have fun?"He ask

"I do."She said

"Then how come you don't know what you want to do?"He ask

"You know what, let's just forget it."She said

"I don't have a problem with that."He said

"Fine."She said

"Oh Raw is on, I wonder who got drafted."He said

"You haven't heard yet?"She ask

"No, why do you know?"He ask

"Yes, it's-

"No don't tell me I want to find out myself."He said

"Ok."She said

We watched Raw and after Jericho stop talking about himself we finally got to find out who was the number one drafted pick.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like my problems are all gone now."He said smiling

"Mines to."She said

"You know what I suddenly feel like going out."He said

"Why ain't I surprise."She said to herself

"So where do you want to go?"He ask

"I don't want to go out anymore, I think the sound of me spending the night with you is a lot better."She said

"Sounds good to me to."He said

"Cool, so do you wanna play a game?"She ask

"Sure, name it."He said

"I was hoping you would think of one."She said

"Sorry darlin, you know me."He said

"Yeah I do know you."She said

"What you say?"He ask

"Nothing I said um, I owe you."She said

"Oh that's not what I heard."He said

"Don't do that Taker, you remember what happen last time."She said

"No I don't recall."He said

"Look I quit."She said

"I didn't even do anything to you yet."He said

"But I know what your going to do."She said

"Why don't you explain."He said

"Just don't try to tickle me."She said

"Oh I wasn't going to do that. But it did involve me putting my hands on you."He said winking

"I'm pretty sure it did."She said

"My lil bro on the screen."He said

"I see, I know he must hate having Lita involve in a storyline with Edge."She said

"He does, he always tells me he doesn't like the kissing they do."He said

"I don't think anybody likes the kissing."She said

"You do have a point my dear."He said

"I see his point though, I sure wouldn't want no girl involve in a story line with you."She said

"Why, would you be jealous?"He ask

"I never get jealous hun, it's just the thought of having another girls lips on my man would drive me crazy."She said

"Sounds jealous to me."He said

" I'm pretty sure every girl thinks that."She said

"You would be jealous."He said

"No."She said

"Yes, it's pretty obvious."He said

"Fine I would be. But you would feel the same way, if you were in my shoes."She said

"True, and I would of made sure I kick that guys ass to."He said

"I kina figure that."She said

"Isn't that what I am suppose to do though, I mean I am going to be your husband."He said

"Yeah, I don't have no problem with that."She said

"What being your husband?"He ask laying back on the bed

"Yeah I like the sound of that, and me being call your wife."She said

"Really? Mrs. Deadman. I like that to."He said

"So you really want to go through with this right?"She ask

"Yeah I would've ask if I didn't."He pointed out

"Just making sure."She said

"You know I love you and really care about you."He said

"I know."She said laying next to him

"Good ."He said

They finished watching the rest of Raw and when she was about to suggest to him that they should go see Lita and Kane. He already fall asleep, so she just want on her own.

"Lita open up."She said

"Girl, you found a perfect time to come over."said Lita

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were busy."She said laughing

"Well were about to be."said Kane coming up behind her

"My bad, I will let you guys get back to what yall were doing, and I see you guys later."She said

"Bye."They said

As she was walking back to her room she thought she heard John laughing along with someone else. So she peek around the corner and wasn't surprise to see John talking to Christy. At first she felt a little jealous but then it dawn on her that maybe this was the best thing for both of them.

She turned around and want back to her room, where she saw a still sleeping Taker. When she was getting ready for bed she had a lot of time to think. She got in bed and when she felt Taker's arms around her she knew that this was were she belong.


	18. Not decided

"So John was hanging out with Christy huh?"Ask Lita

"Yeah, from what I saw look like they were having a good time."said Vic

"Oh please he was probably just having conversation."said Lita

"Anyway, I can tell by the glow you got going on, that you and Kane had a good night last night."She said

"Did we ever."Lita said

"Atleast you guys have fun."She said

"You and Taker didn't do anything?"Lita ask

"No he wound up falling a sleep."She said

"Sucks, maybe you guys need a vacation."Lita suggested

"And what would we do if we on vacation?"She ask

"Maybe being away from John and everybody else will put him in a better mood."said Lita

"You might have a point."She said

"Yeah just talk to him about it."Lita said

"Cool, so how did John say he liked being on Raw."She ask

"I knew you couldn't keep your mind off him."Lita smirked

"Just answer the question."She said

"Well he said it was a change but it's going to take sometime to get use to."said Lita

"Oh, did he say that he missed Smackdown?"She ask

"You mean did he miss you?"Lita ask

"No, Smackdown."She said

"Yeah he did say he was going to miss everybody on Smackdown. Especially you."Lita said

"Oh, ok."She said

"Stop putting up an act and go get him before somebody else snatches him up."Lita said

"He obviously is moving on already."She said

"Hey I got an idea, I'll go question him about Christy and see how he feels. And I'll come back and tell you."Lita said

"Wouldn't he get supcious?"She ask

"He shouldn't, so I'll be right back."Lita said

"Maybe you should just let this go."She said

"Yeah right, I got to know. Be right back."lita said

Lita hurried down to John's room she couldn't wait to find out how he felt about Christy.

"John open up it's me."said Lita

"What can I do for you?" John ask

"Nothing I just want to talk."Lita said

"Ok. Come on in."John said

"How you been?"Lita ask

"Good, and how are you and Big Red."John ask

"We good, everything going great."Lita said

"I'm glad. I bet you didn't expect me on Raw huh?"John ask

"No, I didn't see that one coming, but I do have to say I am happy your on Raw."Lita said

"Thanks."John said

"I got an question."Lita said

"Go ahead and ask."John said

"Do you think it's wrong for me to be with somebody that I don't love and just with him to cover my feelings for someone else?"ask Lita

"Don't tell me your feeling that way about Edge."John said

"Hell No! I just wanted to know, because I couldn't imagine being with the guy I didn't love."lita said

"Good. I couldn't be with anybody I didn't love. It would wrong and the fact that the I would try to convince myself that would be sad."John said

"Understandable."Lita said

"So your not going to leave Kane?"John ask

"No, my heart belongs to him."Lita said

"Cool, cool so um we done?"John ask

"Why you in a rush to get rid of me? You got somebody coming over?"Lita ask

"No, I just wanna finish getting dress."John said

"Kane said he saw you with Christy last night what happen there."Lita ask lying

"Nothing thank God. She just was wishing me luck with being on Raw."John said

"Ya'll are not going out?"Lita ask

"No, where would you get that idea?"John ask

"I just thought because the way that Kane was describing it, you guys were having fun."Lita said

"Nah, she just a cool person to talk to but I ain't got no feelings for her. My heart belongs to one women."John said

"Vic."Lita said understanding

John just nodded

"Yeah I am really sorry about that. She will come to her senses soon."Lita said

"What can I do, she getting married. My chances with her are over."John said

"Not exactly."Lita said with a devilish grin

"What is going on in that head of yours?"ask John

"Nothing I am just trying to think of a way to get you two together."Lita said

"That's not going to happen."John said shaking his head

"You don't know her like I do. I'll just go down to her room and tell her that Kane wants her opinion on something. Just go to my room."Lita said

"I have nothing else to say to her."John said

"Yes, you do. Hopefully all of this will be fixed."Lita said

"Do what you got to do. What room number are you?"John ask

"214, I'll go get her. You better be in their to."Lita warned him

"Whatever."John said

Lita quickly ran down to Vic's room

"Hey girl, um Kane's wants to talk to you about something he says it's important. I think he is about to pop the question."Lita said excited

"What did John say?"She ask

"Oh he wasn't their, but would you go see what Kane wants. Come back and tell me."Lita said pushing her out the door

"Ok I'm going."She said

She walked down to Kane and Lita room. She wonder if Kane was really going to pop the question. Him and Lita were really in love and they deserved to be happy

"Kane. Where are you?"Vic ask walking around the room

"He ain't here."John said

"What are you doing here?"She ask

"I wanted to talk and I know you do to."He said

"I really have nothing to say to you."She said

"Your going to be like that fine."He said heading towards the door

"Wait John don't go."She said

"You going to talk?"He ask

"Yes."She said

"Alright."He said

"Ok so where do I begin?"She ask

"How about you being engaged to Taker."He said

"Yeah, see I did it to just to make him happy, he just sprung it up on me."She said

"You did it to make him happy, but what about yourself?"He ask

"I wasn't thinking about me."She said

"And what about me?"He ask

"Believe me I was thinking about you, it's just his feelings would of been hurt."She said

"Oh and just forget about the man that spill his hurt out to you. I thought you said you were going to break it off with him so you and I could be together?"He ask

"That's what I was planning on doing but he just brought up that he loved me and cared about me. I lost my train of thought."She said

"So you really going to go through with marrying him?"He ask

"I don't to marry a man that I don't love but I have no other choice."She said

"Ain't nobody holding a gun your head."He said

"I know."She said

"So what are you going to do?"He ask

"I don't know."She said

"Well you know where I will be when you make up your mind."He said


	19. Taker at Smackdown

**A/N:sorry about the delay on this chapter**

**Vic and Taker's hotel room**

"Your really going to Smackdown tonight?"She ask

"Yeah, and your coming right?"He ask

"Of course, I just can't believe that your going to back in the ring tonight."She said

"Yeah well, I think I had all the time off I needed, I'm ready to get back in the ring."He said

"Good, so let's get ready to go."She said

"Your more excited about going, then me."He said

"I am just happy to get out of this hotel room."She said

"You know I was thinking that we need to get out more to, so how about we go to a nice restaurant after the show."He said

"Your sure I mean you don't like to go to restaurants."She said

"I think we need to do something different for a change. We are going to be married soon."He said

"If you say so, but we don't have to go to a fancy restaurant to impress me."She said

"Don't we have to make compromises for those we love?"He ask

"Yeah but-

"Then were going."He said

"If you say so."She said

"I thought you like stuff like that?"He ask

"No I mean a little romance is cool and going out every once in awhile is cool. But I just don't want make you uncomfortable."She said

"I wont be so don't worry about it."He said

"Alright, so you all set?"She ask

"Yeah, let's go."He said

**In The Car**

"I think I'm going to be in the main event so we'll be together until then."He said

"Ok."She said

"Look I know things between us has been a little tense, but I promise it's all going to be worked out."He said

"I know I'm not worried about that, I was just thinking about something else."She said

"Do you want to talk about it?"He ask

"No it's nothing big really."She said

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me."He said

"I'll always need you."She said

"That what I like to hear."He said smiling

At the arena

"I'm going to talk to the Gm about my match, I'll be right back."He said

"Ok."She said

"Do you need anything?"He ask

"Water."She said

"Alright I'll run down the hall and bring it back."He said

"No that's ok, I will get it."She said

"You sure?"He ask

"Yes, I can get my own water, just go do what you have to do."She said

"Ok, be right back."He said

"Alright."She said

She couldn't help but feel a little bad about everything, he she was telling Taker that everything between them was fine when in reality things weren't. Maybe this dinner tonight would put her mind back on Taker and only him.

"Long time no see, where have you been hiding?"ask Dawn

"Hey when you got a man like Taker, he is bound to keep you busy with something."She said

"So I heard he popped the question let me see the ring."said Dawn

"Beautiful ain't it?"She ask

"Yeah, you really got yourself a good man."said Dawn

"Thanks, and by the looks of things looks like you got some big news to."She said

"Yeah, I got a little boy or girl hopping around in here."Dawn said rubbing her stomach

"Aww I can't wait until I have kids."She said

"You will soon."said Dawn

"I hope."She said

"You will, now I better get going, I don't want to be on my fight so much."Dawn said

"Yeah that's a good idea, take care."She said

"I will cya."Dawn said

"Hey these flowers just came for you."said a stage hand

"Oh thanks."She said taking them

"Sure thing."He said walking away

"I thought I told Taker that I didn't want like this romantic stuff."She said to herself

"Do you like them."came a voice behind her

"Actually I do."She said

"I thought you might."The man said

"These are from you?"She ask

"Yeah, who did you think they were from?"The man ask

"Taker."She said

"Nope they are from me."The man said

"Oh well thanks, I think."She said

"Welcome."He said

"Well I better get going."She said

"Ok, well I hope you take me up on my offer. You know you can do a lot better then him"He said

"What offer?"She ask

"You didn't read the card?"He ask

"No."She said

"Well read it and you will find out what I am talking about."He said and walked away

"He really got some nerve."She said to herself

**Later that night**

"Where did you get the flowers from?"ask Taker

"Oh these are for Dawn, from me."She lied

"Oh that's nice."He said

"Yeah, so want me to walk to the curtain?"She ask

"Sure."He said

"You nervous?"She ask

"A little, but excited at the same time."He said

"Well I hope you win."She said

"I will."He said

"Ok well that's your cue, better get going."She said

"Alright, I love you."He said

"Yeah I, love.. You to."She said

"Good, make sure you watch."He said

"I'll be standing right here."She said

The match was going fairly well, Taker having the upper hand in the match. But when she saw Randy run out there and give him the R.K.O.. Even though Taker was tough she kinda knew that the match was going to be over. And sure enough it was. After awhile Randy came backstage.

"See I told you, you can do a lot better than him."said Randy

"Whatever, you just got lucky."She said

"So that's what you want to call it?"He ask

"Yeah, luck."She said

"No sweetheart it's just the truth that I am more of a man than him."He said

"Keep thinking that Orton."She said

"My offers still stands."He said walking away

"Not going to happen."She told him

"Well see."He said

Not long after that happen Taker came back stage more piss then ever

"So should we forget about dinner?"She ask

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood anymore."He said

"Really I never would of guessed."She said laughing


	20. A beautiful day

**Taker's House**

"You sure you are ok?"Ask Vic

"I told you earlier, I am fine."said Taker

"Just checking, I just want to make sure you are fine. Especially after Thursday and-

"Babe, I'm fine ok."He said

"Alright, so what are you going today?"She ask

"The same thing I am doing right now."He said laying on the couch

"Oh come on."She said

"What, what do you want to do?"He ask

"I want to go out, go for a walk. Something different then just staying in the house all day long."She said flopping on the couch

"Fine you want to go out somewhere, let's go."He said walking towards the door

"Whoa wait a minute not like that you aren't."She said referring to his outfit

"What's wrong with what I have on?"He ask observing himself

"Where do I begin, you need to put on some pants, and the shirt is just needs to go out."She said

"Fine, while I'm at why don't I take a shower."He said walking up the steps

"Yeah you do that."She said

Over the last few weeks, things have been going pretty good between Vic and Taker. John wasn't really an issue with him being on Raw. Randy hadn't said anything to her. So things were just the way she wanted them. Or so she thought, there was only one thing that she wanted to change. That was getting Taker out of the house more.

"So how does look?"He ask returning down stairs

She turned around and saw him in, a nice pair of blue jeans and one of his Undertaker t-shirts.

"A lot better then seeing you walk around in those boxers all day long."She said

"I thought you like them."He said

"Anytime I get to see you in next to nothing. Is cool with me."She said winking at him

"If that's the case, I can take this off."He said

"No you don't, were going out and were going to have fun."She said pulling towards the door

"Do you even know, where you want to go?"He ask as locked the door

"No but any place other then this house."She said

"You don't like my house now?"He ask as he open the door for her

"No, it's not that, it's just that where finally going to be doing things that other couples do."She told him

"Oh I see."He said as he enter the car

"Yeah, so do you know where you want to go?"She ask

"I thought you would think of something by now."He laughed

"I was thinking we could to go that nice little restaurant up town. Then maybe to a movie, and after that we can to a nice park and chill out."She said

"Sounds good to me."He said smiling

"Finally, let's go."She said happy

20 minutes later

We have arrived at our destination my dear."He said holding the door

"Thank you."She said

"Very welcome. Shall we?"He ask

"Yes we shall."She said

As they enter the restaurant, they were seated at there table.

"You know I have to admit, it is kinda nice to be out of the house."He said

"I told you."She said

"I know, I think we should at least do this once a week."He suggested

"Yeah it would make things a lot better."She said

"What you don't think that things are good between us?"He ask

"No I don't, things are kinda boring I mean, we don't do things that other couples do."She said

"Well hun, I ain't really twenty-five years old anymore."He reminded her

"I know that but a little fun once in awhile would be fun."She said

"Yeah I guess your right."He said understanding her

"Can I take your orders now?"ask the waiter

"Yes, I will have the steak and the bake potato."She said

"And you sir?"ask the waiter turning towards Taker

"I'll have the same."He said

"Coming right up."said the waiter

"So what are you going to do about Muhammad."She ask

"I want to beat the living hell out of him, but for now I will just ask for a match against him."He said

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait for somebody to shut him up."She said

"It will be my pleasure to do it, he always complaining, I will give him something to complain about."He said

"Cool."She said

We got our foods, and talk a little more about wrestling and his matches. After we finished we decided to get desert to go.

"So where is the next stop my dear?"He ask as they pulled off

"Your choice."She said

"Why don't we go to the park now, it's a nice day outside."He suggested

"Ok let's go."She said

They got in the car and drove to the park, once they arrived they noticed a few other couples there as well.

"Do you want to come back another time?"He ask

"No this is fine, all we have to do is fine a good place where it's just you and me."She said getting out of the car

"Ok, I will get everything and you go find a good spot."He said

"Yes sir."She said sending him a smirk

"Have you heard from my brother?"He ask going over to her

"Actually I haven't, and I haven't talked to Lita in awhile come to think about it."She said

"I guess they are a little to busy."He said shrugged

"Probably."She said

"But a little phone call wouldn't hurt every once in awhile."He stated

"I know right."She agreed

"So are you having a good time so far?"He ask changing the subject

"Of course. And you?"She ask

"I have to admit, I wasn't for it right away but I am having a good time."He said

"I am glad."She smiled

"Just don't think this is a every day thing."He said

"I won't."She said

After talking for awhile about anything and everything that has going on. It was getting kinda late and but neither one really wanting to leave. Both of them just laying there tuning out everybody else.

"Do you love me?"He ask breaking the silence

"What kinda question is that?"She ask shocked

"I just want to know."He said

"Well in the beginning I didn't. But these last few weeks have been good between us. It reminded me of why I liked you in the first place."She said

"That still doesn't answer my question."He pointed out

"I do love you."She said

"I love you to."He said pulling her into a kiss, a kiss that got a little to passionate

"Taker remember we are in a park."She said

"I know."He said and started to kiss her neck

"What are you doing?"She ask pulling away

"Nothing just having a little fun."He said and want back to kissing her neck

"We can't do this, at least not here."She said

"Oh I think we can."He smirked

"What if somebody see us?"She ask

"Which makes it all the more fun."He said


	21. Long time no see

"So where is your man now?"ask Randy

"Don't worry Orton you see him sooner then you think. "Vic said

"So when are you going to take me up on my offer?"ask Randy

"Let me think about it...never."Vic said

"Why are you playing so hard to get?"ask Randy

"I'm not playing I don't want you."Vic said

"Whatever here is my hotel number if you change your mind."Randy said

"That won't happen."Vic said

"I'll see you later tonight."Randy said walking away

"He can be an asshole sometimes."Said Beniot

"Yeah I know, but he needs to get it through his think skull that I don't want him."Vic said

"Well you been dealing with that a lot lately."Beniot said

"Not if Taker has anything to say about it."Vic said

"So how are things between you two?"ask Beniot

"Better then what they used to be."Vic said

"Have you spoken to you know who."Beniot ask

"Not in two months."Vic said

"Wow so how are you taking it?"ask Beniot

"Pretty good. I just decided to focus more on Taker now."Vic said

"Oh so that's why you guys have been all over each other and all smiles."Beniot said

"Yeah, have you spoken to Kane or Lita?"ask Vic

"Not since I left Raw."Beniot said

"Same here."Vic said

"There still together right?"ask Beniot

"Last I've heard."Vic said

"Good to know."Beniot said

"I didn't even run into Lita at Summerslam."Vic said

"I saw her, she was going over something with Edge."Beniot said

"I heard she hates that storyline."Vic said

"Yeah I would to."Beniot said

"I'm sure they are all doing well."Vic said

"I hope so."Beniot said

"Yeah, anyway congrats on the win Sunday."Vic said

"Thanks it was an easy win, to easy if you ask me."Beniot laugh

"I wouldn't even call it a match. He must feel a little embaressed."Vic said

"That wouldn't be so hard, have you seen his hair?"ask Beniot

"I don't even know what to say about the hair."Vic said

"I saw John staring at you at Summerslam."Beniot said

"Yeah when we were all in the catering eating."Vic said

"He was basically burning a hole through you."Beniot said

"I know but I wasn't ready to face him just yet Well I better be going."Vic said

"Understandable. I got a match to prepare for I will talk to you later."Beniot said

"Cya Benny."Vic said

"Cya."Beniot said

He watched her walk away and once she was out of sight that's when he motion for John to come over.

"So what's up with her?"ask John

"She didn't want to talk to you yet."Beniot said

"Oh I see."John said

"Yeah."Beniot said

"So did she say how she and Taker are doing?"John ask

"So she said great."Beniot said

"Glad to hear that."John said

"No your not."Beniot said

"Ok fine, I'm not."John said

"I knew it, you still love her."Beniot said

"I never stop."John said

"Good thing though, Taker isn't here tonight."Beniot said

"Where is he?"ask John

"Requested sometime off.'Beniot said

"So that gives me sometime to talk to her."John said

"Exactly."Beniot said

"What was up with Randy?"John ask

"He has been after her and the other girls since he got here. But manly her."Beniot said

"She doesn't like him right?"John ask

"Hell no, she hates him.'Beniot said

"Oh good."John said

"So are you going to go talk to her or what?"ask Beniot

"How though man?"ask John

"Just go to her locker room, Taker's name is on the door."Beniot said

"What if she doesn't want to talk?"John ask

"Would you just go.'Beniot said

"Alright where is it?"John ask

"Come on I'll show you."Beniot

They walked down to Taker's locker room and Beniot could tell that John was nervous. But these two had to talk sooner or later. So why not now there wasn't anything stopping them. He had a feeling that this would probably make this easier.

"Maybe I should just call first."John said

"No your not backing out now, you two are going to talk like two adults." Beniot said as he knocked on the door

"You go in first I don't want to."John said

"Alright fine."Beniot said as he heard her approach the door

"Hey, come on in."Vic said

"Alright."Beniot said

"So what can I do for you?"ask Vic

"Nothing I just wanted to hang out with my buddy."Beniot said

"Your up to something."Vic said

"No I'm not."Beniot said trying to hide his smile

"Benny I know you, what's up?"Vic ask

"Alright fine, I got a surprise for you."Beniot said

"You know I hate surprises."Vic said

"I know, that's why I came to tell you yourself."Beniot said

"Ok, so what is it?"ask Vic said

"Close your eyes."Beniot said

"No Benny."Vic said

"Come on please?"Benny ask

"Alright fine, there close."Vic said

As she closed her eyes he want over to the door and let John in. Once John was in the room he made John sit next to her and then went to stand by the door.

"Alright Vic. Before you open your eyes just know that this is for you own good. Ok so surprise."Beniot said and hurried out of the room

"What are you doing here?"ask Vic

"It was all his idea."John said

"Oh well it's good seeing you anyway."Vic said

"Yeah you to, you look good."John said

"Thanks so do you."Vic said

"So how have you been I haven't talk to you in awhile?"John ask

"Two months to be exact. But I'm fine."Vic said

"How is Taker?"ask John

"Like you really care, but if you most know he is doing fine."Vic said

"Cool."John said

"Yeah, so have you been?"ask Vic

"Honestly miserble."John said

"Oh well that sucks."Vic said

"You want to know why?"ask John

"No I don't."Vic said

"Because of you."John said ignoring her last statement

"How is you being miserble my fault?"ask Vic

"You never called, even if it was to tell me that you were staying with him. You could at least called."John said

"I'm sorry but I couldn't."Vic said

"Why not?"ask John

:"I couldn't take breaking your hurt again."Vic said

"Why did you chose him?"John ask

"John, things were already weird between us, what if we didn't work out?"ask Vic

"How do you know it wouldn't?"John ask

"I don't know-

"Exactly so if you don't know why then?"John ask

"If it didn't work out it be just worst."Vic said

"You don't know that unless you gave us a try."John said

"Well that's not going to happen, because I'm staying with Taker."Vic said

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?"John ask

"No that's how they are. "Vic said

"I love you."John said

"I know and I love Taker."Vic said

"You love me, you keep saying you love him to cover your feelings for him."John said

"You know you think you know everything."Vic said

"I am just telling the truth."John said

"No the truth is that you-

She was cut off when his lips were on hers. In her mind she knew this was wrong but her heart knew it was right.

"Come home with me."John said breaking the kiss

"I can't."Vic said

"Yes you can."John said kissing her neck

"But Taker."Vic said breathlessly

"Damn him."John said

"No John really, I can't just up and leave without telling him."Vic said

"We can call once we get to my house."John said

"I can't believe I am doing this."Vic said

"Believe it honey."John said

"God I hate you for this."Vic said giving in

"I love you to babe."John laughed


	22. A year later

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic and Brittany.

A lot had change since he came to SmackDown and convince her to leave Taker and go with him. Since then a lot had change, she and John were now living together. They also were planing on getting married later this year.

Since that night she decided to leave Taker for John, she really hadn't talked to him since that night. It was an emotional break up, she knew that Taker loved her and she loved him. It's just John shared a connection with her that Taker didn't.

"How's my baby doing today?"John ask

"I'm doing just fine."Vic said, "Its going to be kinda weird though going to the show with you, seeing as how I haven't been there in a year."

"You don't have to go, you can-"

"No I want to go."Vic said

"You sure?"John ask

"Yeah, I'm sure."Vic said, "Brit is asking for you."

John's face lit up at that.

"Where's she at?"John ask

"She's in her room."Vic laughed, as John quickly went up the stairs.

Brittany was Vic's one year old daughter, so you could say that things were going pretty good. She finally got the man she loved, along with a daughter. The family was going to be getting a new member in few months. A little boy, so she should've felt happy. Truth was she still felt a little bad, for leaving Taker a year ago.

When they had arrived back at John's house, she called Taker like she said. Told him was over, but didn't really give him a reason. He didn't except it at first, but he gave in and wish her nothing but happiness. From what she had heard he seem to be doing good. He had moved on as well and that's what she had wanted.

Today was a little different though, John was going to meet with Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long. He invited her to go along and she agreed but she forgot about who was still working at Smack down. Taker, and she was starting to have second thoughts about going. Only because she didn't want to run into him.

"I think someone wants their mommy."John said, coming back into the living with Brittany in his arms.

"No I think Daddy can handle changing a diaper on his own."Vic smirked and John sighed "That's not going to happen this time. The diapers are over there, get the changing."

"I can't wait until she can go to the bathroom on her own, I'm still not use to this."John said

"You better start getting use to it, baby boy will be arriving soon."Vic reminded him"So you know what that means?"

"Yes I do, but I don't mind really. I love my family I'm willing to do anything for you, even if it means changing more dirty diapers."John said, picking up the now freshly changed baby. "You all set to go babe?"

"Yes I'm ready, are you sure this is what you want to do?"Vic ask

"I'm sure, this is a way for me to get another title shot."John said

"What if you lose?"Vic ask

"I'll just have to return home."John said "Which at the moment wouldn't to be bad, because there is a lot of fresh faces on SmackDown. I wouldn't mind facing someone new."

"Alright, just wanting to make sure that your sure. Let's get going."Vic said

**At SmackDown**

"Teddy's office is just down the hall, so if you need me that's where I'll be."John said

"Alright, we'll be around here."Vic said "Alright Brit, it's just you and Mommy. Why don't we catch up with some old friends."

She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Mommy juice-juice."Brittany said

"You thirsty?"Vic ask and she nodded "Your brother's a little hungry to, they should have something down catering."

After finding out where catering was, they made their way down there. It was a couple of superstars down there.

"This isn't little Brittany is it?"ask Sharmell

"Yes, she ain't so little anymore though."Vic said, sitting her down in a chair.

"I haven't seen her, since she was about a month old. Look at you, how many months are you?"Sharmell ask, rubbing Vic's protruding belly.

"Seven months, I ready to have this baby now though."Vic said

"I bet ,you still look good though."Sharmell said

"Thanks."Vic said smiling, "Here you go honey, sit here and drink your juice."

"So what are you doing here?"Sharmell

"John is talking to Teddy about coming back, if he Edge's beats him. So he's here to talk about a signing a new contract."Vic said

"Smackdown does need a change. Sorry to say though he won't be winning the championship."Sharmell smirked

"I guess we'll find out if he loses. Where is King Booker anyway?"Vic ask

"Somewhere around here. Do you know what your having?"Sharmell ask

"Little boy, I'll probably name him after John. I'm horrible when it comes to picking out boy names. John is excited about it. "Vic said "There is still some things were not use to yet, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Well I'm happy for you, call me sometime."Sharmell said

"Will do, I'm get going."Vic said

"Daddy?"Brittany ask

"Were going to find Daddy now honey. He should be finish up now, he just down that hall."Vic said, and Brittany took off running in that direction. "Slow down or your gonna get hurt."

Vic took off running as fast as she could, when she heard her stop laughing and start crying. No sooner did she starting crying she stop, Vic figured John had probably found her.

"Brittany are you-"

She trailed off when she saw who was holding Brittany, Taker.

"She ran into the door when I opened it, I'm sorry about that."Taker said, sending her an apologetic smile

"She seems to be ok it's was an accident."Vic said reaching out to her, only she didn't want her at the moment. She seemed to comfortable in his arms, Vic knew the reason behind that.

"I think she likes me."Taker said

"Who wouldn't? So um how have you been?"Vic ask

"I've been doing pretty good, from looks of it you seem to be doing good as well."Taker said putting his hand on Vic's belly. She jumped slightly at the contacted, not expecting him to do that. "Little boy?"

"Yes, how you know?"Vic ask

"Lucky guess, so how come you haven't called me?"Taker ask

"You didn't call me either, and I didn't think you wanted to talked to me."Vic said

"I told you I was happy for you if that was what you wanted. That didn't mean I didn't want to be friends with you."Taker said

"Kinda hard to try and be just friends with someone you use to in love with."Vic said

"Use to huh?"Taker ask "So you really happy with John?"

"Very happy, how about you? Everything going good with you?"Vic ask

"Never better. She always this comfortable with strangers?"Taker ask, looking down at the now sleeping Brittany.

"Not really she's a little shy."Vic said

"I guess I share a connection with her."Taker smiled

"More than you know."Vic mumbled, but it was loud enough for him to here. He didn't say anything though. "She's just friendly."

"How old is she?"Taker ask

"She just turn one, a few weeks ago."Vic said

"So this would've been us, if we would stay together?"Taker ask

"Probably, even though were not together anymore. You'll always be apart of my life, whether you want to or not. Thanks to Brittany."Vic said, not giving Taker a chance to question what she was talking about.

When she was half way down the hall, that's when he realize what she meant. That little girl was his daughter.


End file.
